Written in the Stars
by December Sapphire
Summary: AU. Sesshomaru Takahashi is a rebellious teenager who had everything. Rin Mori is a simple girl who knew exactly who she was. And when these two opposite people come together, they find out that love can be found in the most strangest ways.
1. the day that changed everything

_This story is based off of the movies A Walk to Remember and Now is Good. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME! _

_DISCLAIMERS: **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, A WALK TO REMEMBER,** and **NOW IS GOOD**. I make no money off of this. This is for entertainment and fun only. _

_Thank you. _

**_Written in the Stars_**

_"Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it"- _Nicolas Sparks

_Chapter 1_

the day that changed everything

The full moon above provided light to the group of teenagers below. A row of cars were parked on the side of an abandon road right above a water fall. Sesshomaru Takahashi parked his red mustang beside a black Mercedes and got out. His long silver hair blew through the wind and his golden eyes shined brightly through the darkness. He walked over to his group of friends. "Hey Sesshomaru, how's it going?" his friend Bankotsu asked.

Before Sesshomaru answered, his girlfriend Kagura skipped over to him and gave him a big kiss on the lips. "I missed you baby," she cried.

"I saw you a few hours ago," Sesshomaru complained.

"That is way too long," she answered seductively. Her deep red eyes stared into his gold ones.

"Oh get a room!" another male voice behind them called. Koga, Sesshomaru's best friend pulled him away from Kagura, earning him a cold glare from her. "You know you should really find a new girlfriend, dude. This one scares the crap out of me," his whispered loudly in Sesshomaru's ear.

"Shut up wolf!" Kagura called, slapping Koga on the arm. Koga jumped on Kagura giving her a bear hug. "Oh Kagura how I long for you!"

Everyone laughed as well even Sesshomaru who let out a small chuckle. Soon after Naraku and his girlfriend Kikyo arrived and started making out. "Not you too!" Koga complained.

"Maybe if you had a girlfriend you would know how it feels," Naraku responded.

"Your right, come here baby!" Grabbing Kikyo's hand.

"Hey!" Naraku pushed him away.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagura, holding her close. Just then another car pulled up. The old rusted truck stopped as a scrawny looking teenager no more than 16 hopped out of the truck. "Ah here he is!" Bankotsu announced. "Kohaku, nice for you to join us."

"Yeah, sorry. My mom almost caught me," he said nervously.

Snickers erupted from the group. Bankotsu put his arm around Kohaku's neck. Kohaku ignored the comments that came from Naraku's mouth and laughed along too. "So are you ready to do this?" Bankotsu asked.

Kohaku nodded.

"Alright!" he gave him a pat on the back. "Let's go down guys!"

Before Kohaku made a step, Bankotsu stopped him. "You will be staying up here. Sesshomaru here will give you the run down!"

Sesshomaru took off his shirt as he saw everyone arriving at the bottom of the falls. Kohaku looked down the cliff. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course, we've all done it," Sesshomaru smirked. "Once you do this, your one of us."

"Easy as that?"

"Easy as that."

Down below they could hear the voices of the others. "Come on what's taking you guys!" Bankotsu yelled.

Sesshomaru and Kohaku stood at the edge. The fall was about two stories but it felt a lot higher for Kohaku. "Umm how deep is it?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I guess we will find out. Ready."

"Wait."

"One."

"Hold on!"

"Two."

"I don't think-"

"Three!" Sesshomaru then pushed him off the cliff watching him scream like a little girl all the way down. A splash was heard at the bottom and everyone laughed at what had occurred. "Good job Sessh!" Bankotsu called up at in. They all waited of Kohaku to emerge from the water but it never came. That is when they started to freak out. "Dude! You better get down here!"

"Shit!" Sesshomaru cursed, using his demonic speed to rush down to cliff side.

The two girls covered their mouths wondering where Kohaku was. "Oh my gosh! We killed someone!" Kikyo cried.

Sesshomaru jumped in the cold dark water and swam to the bottom where he found the boy's body. He came out with Kohaku in his arms and swam to shore. "There are large rocks down there, he must have hit one of them!" he said.

As the group was trying to get the body out of the water, a male voice called up above. "Hey you kids, what do you think you're doing!" shinning a flashlight below.

"We got to get out of here!" Naraku said dragging Kikyo away.

"Dude, just leave him!" Bankotsu said as Sesshomaru struggled to lift the unconscious body out of the water. Bankotsu dragged Kagura away who was trying to pull away from his grasp. Koga grabbed the arm of Kohaku and lifted him up on the dock. He was now trying to motion Sesshomaru to follow but Sesshomaru just told him to go. Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to do anything for Kohaku, he ran to his car. Every one of his friends had left leaving him alone. While he was heading for the exit a cop car came out of nowhere and started to chase him. The red and blue lights blinded his eyes as he backed away and started to drive in the forest. Sesshomaru could see the car close behind his as he maneuvered his way through the trees. He didn't get far until a root caused his car to get a flat tire. He swerved until it crashed into a tree. Sesshomaru groaned as he felt blood moving down his face. A bright light shined on him as a cop looked down at him in shame. "Put your hands on the wheel!" he demanded.

Sesshomaru was in a hell of a lot of trouble.

After a night of mug shots and getting his injuries taken care of at the police station, Sesshomaru arrived home in the early morning hours. His mother wasn't all too happy about what had happened. "You know Sesshomaru, I have rules for a reason," she crossed her arms.

He rolled his eyes ignoring his mother. "Whatever," he answered coldly, getting ready for the day.

o0o

Rin Mori got out of bed, welcoming the day with joy. She smiled at the sun as it seeped through her window. Today was going to be a great day, she could feel it. She showered at got ready for school, putting on a long blue dress and a dark green sweater. Putting a small pony tail on the side of her head, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror and headed off downstairs. "Good morning Aunt Kaede," Rin announced giving the old woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning child, I hope you slept well," Kaede smiled.

"I did. I finally have an idea for the science fair that's coming up."

"Oh that's great Rin. I'm very excited to see it. Your parents would be so proud of you."

Rin gave her a sad smiled and ate her breakfast. Her parents and brothers were murdered by burglars when she was only seven, since then Rin had been staying with her mother's older sister, Kaede. Kaede loved Rin like her own and would do anything for the girl. "Oh you better get going Rin; you don't want to be late."

"Thanks for breakfast Kaede;" giving her one last kiss on the cheek," I'll see you after school."

"Drive safe!"

"Thanks," Rin called. She got into her parents old Volvo and drove to school. She began to park her car when she stopped. A black Mercedes cut her off and took her spot. She glared at the boy named Bankotsu who was now staring back to her. "Got to be quicker than that girly!"

She rolled her eyes and parked in a different spot. Walking towards the school entrance she saw the group known as the "populars" laughing and talking, making fun of anyone who walked passed. One of them was Sesshomaru Takahashi who she had known since the fifth grade. He was never the nicest person and would occasionally bully the humans and weaker demons that were beneath him. He thought he was the strongest demon in the world. _In his dreams maybe, _Rin thought.

She felt the stares from the group when she walked passed. "Nice sweater," the girl named Kagura said.

Rin stopped at looked up seeing Sesshomaru staring right at her. "Thank you," she answered quietly, walking into the school. She could hear the snickers and rude comments of her after she left. Rin didn't care. After her parents died, Rin had started to believe that everything happens for a reason and if she was going to be made fun of; that was fine. She wasn't going to let it ruin her day or her life. The golden eyes that belonged to Sesshomaru stained her mind; she could have sworn that he was the only one not laughing or making rude comments at her but smiling sweetly at her. She imagined him holding her in his arms while whispering how much he loved her in her ear. Rin blushed at the daydream and brushed it away. _I'm not going to have some boy distract me from my life._

The bell rang as she closed her locker. She started to head to class only to be pushed into them by the group earlier. She winced in pain and headed into class. No doubt she would get a bruise on her arm from the impact but there was nothing that could be done. Taking her seat in the front row she waited patiently for the teacher to arrive. Rin ignored the other students as they talked among themselves. She never had any interest on making any close friends and would rather live her life alone. A paper ball was then felt at the back of her head as she looked back to see Bankotsu sitting on the desk. "I was aiming for the garbage can and your big head was in the way," he snickered.

"Maybe next time you can use your brain and your athletic skill and walk to the garbage can, instead of acting like you have a piano tied to your butt," Rin calmly said, smiling.

Bankotsu's chin dropped as the others laughed at her comment. "Shut up," she heard him say.

"Alright class, settle down," Mr. Sato said, "and Mr. Ito please do not sit on the desk acting like your cool." Motioning Bankotsu to sit down.

"Now I hope your all ready to start your science projects for the upcoming fair. I have decided to have you guys work in pairs," Mr. Sato announced. Rin didn't care who she got, she just want to get a good grade and to show Kaede her project at the fair. "I will be the one who decides your partner since some of you will not be able to work on it with the ones you chose."

Everyone was disappointed in the decision but since this project was half their grade, there was no choice. Mr. Sato began to call out the pairing until there were only two people left. "And Sesshomaru Takahashi, you will be paired with Ms. Mori here."

Rin turned around to see Sesshomaru in a disappointing mood. All his friends were saying things like "I feel sorry for you man" and "that's harsh, does Mr. Sato hate you?" Rin didn't really care at all. She was just going to get this done and move on.

After the bell had rung, Rin opened her locker and grabbing her books for next class. "Hey," a male voice called. She closed her locker to see none other than Sesshomaru Takahashi standing right there.

"Yes," Rin waited to hear why he was there.

"So the project…." He began.

"Oh you don't have to do anything. I'll do all the work and you can just stand there and look pretty," she told him, walking away. Sesshomaru was suddenly close behind.

"So you think I look pretty huh," he teased her but shaking his head to relieve the thoughts, "I want to help; I mean I want to do my part in the project too."

Rin stopped and faced him. "Alright, then here's a list of things to research," handing him the list, "you do your half and I'll do mine and this will all be over before you know it," she smiled sweetly at him before walking to her next class.

His voice echoed through her head. She has had a crush on him since the fifth grade and now since he was talking to her, Rin didn't know if she wanted to befriend him or not. Rin was afraid on what might happen if she did.

This was going to be a very tough assignment.


	2. when her favorite spot is a cemetery

_Thanks to Sesshy's lil' girl, icegirljenni, Bruna-san, Soulfert(guest), Dragonsx, Caloola for reviewing! _

_Disclaimer: Don't sue me...I own nothing. This is only for fun._

_Chapter 2_

when her favorite spot is a cemetery

Sesshomaru headed to the lunch table where all his friends were. He was looking over the sheet Rin had given him for their project and noticed that the list of names like Orion's Belt, Leo, and Aries. "The fuck?" he asked himself out loud. _What the hell does she want me to research? Stars?_ He entered the cafeteria and sat down at the crowed table still looking at the sheet. Suddenly it was grasped out of his hands and into the hands of Koga. "What's this, Sesshomaru? A love letter?" Koga teased, eyeing it closely. "Is this supposed to be in some kind of code? Orion's belt? What the fuck?"

Everyone laughed and Sesshomaru grabbed it away from him. "It's part of the project me and Rin are working on. I have to research them or something."

"So now she's getting you to do work? Dude, next thing you know she'll ask to marry you!" Koga laughed loudly.

Kagura stepped in. "He's taken. That bitch will have to go through me and we all know that will never happen," she sat on Sesshomaru's lap closing the gap. "Right babe?"

"Get off," he coldly said, "and don't call her a bitch. You don't even know her."

"Neither do you man," Bankotsu said.

"Oh speak of the devil," Kikyo pointed out. They all faced in the direction of where Rin was currently sitting, eating her lunch. "Her wardrobe definitely needs some work."

"Tell me about it," Kagura added. "I wore that dress in Kindergarten. I guess she's a little behind in years. She probably thinks this is still the 5th grade since she wore the exact same thing."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and soon to be ex-girlfriend. He was getting mighty sick of Kagura and her annoying voice. Rin on the other hand didn't even seem to care what other people thought of her, she just live her life like a normal person would. He liked that about her.

o0o

Rin ate her lunch quietly at the table. She ignored any laughter directed at her and got buried into her book. Of course she knew that the comments they were making were about her but never had any interest to do anything about it. She noticed again that Sesshomaru was the only one not laughing at her, but maybe it was because he was usually not the type of person to do so, either way Rin was happy that someone didn't laugh behind her back. She had also overheard their conversation about their project and how Koga made a joke on how it was a love letter and that she was going to ask to marry him. _He's cute but not that cute._

After lunch she finished her last class and was currently packing up to go home. She sighed as she completed her task. "What do you want now Takahashi? You were never the type of person that wanted to talk."

"I'm just wondering what the hell you want me to research," he held up the piece of paper following her out the doors.

"Language," she quickly interrupted him.

"Whatever. What is with Orion's belt and Sagittarius being on here?"

"You don't know what they are?" she turned to him with an 'are-you-stupid' look.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I know what they are I'm just wondering what I'm supposed to research."

She smiled. "Just the location of them."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"You'll see," heading to her car.

At the end of the day Rin was packing up her supplies to head to her favorite spot. She loved nighttime because the stars were all out; she was happy that she didn't live in a large city. "I'm leaving Kaede!"

The old woman looked behind the corner to see Rin leaving. "Drive safe and be back by ten!"

"I will!"

Rin drove to the old cemetery and brought out the large telescope which was able to see the most beautiful stars. She positioned herself by her parent's grave stone and started to set up the telescope. She was almost done when a male voice called her name. When she turned, her eyes widened when she saw long silver hair glowing from the moon. "Sesshomaru," she muttered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. Are you stalking me or something?" she smirked.

"No, I saw you walk in and was wondering why you were walking in the cemetery at night."

She shrugged. "This is one of my favorite spots."

He gave her a questioning look. "It's where I come to look at the stars," she answered.

"Is that yours?" pointing to the large white telescope.

"Well kind of. It's my fathers, he built it when I was five and always brought me here to look through it. We used to live in the city so we would make trips here just to come and watch the stars."

"Hn."

"My aunt lives really close too, so we would just stay with her and on our way home we would stop at the ocean and just sit and watch the waves for hours," she looked at Sesshomaru. He looked bored out of his mind. "Sorry if I'm rambling a lot. It happens all the time. My brothers would constantly tease me about it."

"It's okay."

Rin smiled then looked through the view lens. Her smiled grew when she spotted Saturn in the distance. Pulling back she motioned Sesshomaru over. "Look through here," she told him.

He did pulling away quickly. "Saturn, that's cool."

Rin kept her eyes locked on the sky while Sesshomaru locked his eyes with her figure. He never noticed before but Rin was actually really pretty even when the moon light hit her face perfectly. Rin felt eyes on her and turned her head to see a pair of gold staring at her intensely. "What?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked down quickly. "Nothing, I'm just wondering what we're doing for our project."

"This," she replied, pointing to her telescope.

"A telescope?"

"No, we're doing it on the constellations and locating the constellations in the sky. We will be using a telescope to do so."

"So, what will you be doing?"

"I will be drawing a map of the sky and making the telescope."

"We have one."

"Even though this is my fathers, I've always wanted to build one myself. To have my very own home made telescope."

"You know, why are we starting this now when the science fair isn't for another 3 months?"

"Because it's always good to start things early. You never know what will happen."

He nodded his head and watched her pack up. "I'll see you soon, Sesshomaru," she said walking back to the car.

Rin felt bad leaving him in the dark like that but she needed to be home by ten. She didn't want Kaede to have a panic attack. Rin thought back when she was talking to the demon, it felt so comfortable speaking to him and when he was around she felt safe and secure. _Maybe it won't hurt to befriend him,_ she smiled.

On Saturday, Rin awoke bright and early. Her body was a little sore but chose to ignore it and start the day. She put on some overalls and a white blouse and headed down for breakfast. "Good morning, Aunt Kaede," she greeted the woman.

"Good morning. Do you have tutoring today?"

"Yup, so I better get going. Don't want to be late."

"Have a good day and drive safe."

Rin smiled as she exited the house and drove to the school. When she arrived she spotted Sesshomaru getting out of a grey jeep in front of her. _Why is he here?_ She wondered, getting out of the car. She followed him in, catching up to him quickly. "Hey," she started.

The demon turned to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm tutoring," he answered coldly.

"Why?"

He stopped walking. "Why all these questions?" he snapped.

"I'm just wondering. I didn't know that was a crime," she frowned, marching her way to the library.

Rin watched him for the rest of the day, giving him death glares at the back of his head. She didn't appreciate the way he was acting today. "This is bull shit!" The boy named Moe yelled, who Sesshomaru was teaching.

More death glares pierced Sesshomaru's head as he turned to see Rin eyeing him carefully. She was pissed. _What a jerk_, she thought.

When she was done of the day, Rin noticed Sesshomaru standing outside waiting for someone. She walked passed him and got into her car. A second later, she looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in her path. She rolled down her window to talk when he spoke first. "Are you feeling kind enough to give me a ride?" he asked.

Rin sighed. "Get in."

"I understand that it's hard," she spoke, moments after getting on the road.

He waited for more.

"Especially with Moe. He's not the easiest kid to tutor; I being one of his previous tutors know what it's like."

"Whatever."

"Are you planning on doing anything after your done school?"

Her voice rang through his head. "This this your idea of small talk because you really lack in social skills. I'm guessing you don't have a lot of friends."

"I don't need any."

He chuckled. "What because you can't find anyone of your standing?"

"No, it's just I don't want any. There's no point."

He gave her a questioning look and decided to brush it off. "Alright fine, keep burring your face in those things you call books. Who the fuck cares?"

Rin tightened her grip on the wheel staring straight. "Please don't act like you know me."

"I do you know you though. You're Rin Mori, you sit at table 3 which isn't the reject table but it's in that area. You have exactly one sweater and you like tutoring on Saturdays. You also have no friends and spend your nights in graveyards. Did I miss anything?"

Rin giggled. "Nope, that covers most of it."

"I've known you since the fifth grade, Rin. I know a lot about you."

"Alright. I know a few things about you too so I guess were even."

Sesshomaru turned his head. "What do you know?" he simply asked.

"You're Sesshomaru Takahashi, one of the most popular kids in school. You're a dog demon and like to make fun of anyone that's below you, which would be everyone. You have a girlfriend named Kagura and a best friend named Koga, who are both demons. Even though you act rebellious and get in trouble all the time, you are also one of the smartest kids in school. How was that?"

"Pretty good. You left out the part of being the most attractive."

She rolled her eyes. "I left that part out on purpose."

He snickered. "So you think I'm attractive." This wasn't a questioned and even though Rin didn't wanted to emit it, Sesshomaru was actually really hot.

"No, you are just implying to yourself that you're attractive. I didn't say anything about it."

"Hn."

There was silence in the car for a while making everything still. To Rin, this didn't feel right; it was like she needed to talk to him. "38," she said.

"What?" Sesshomaru confusedly asked.

"To befriend someone I don't like. It's on a list of things to do in my life. Like make a medical discovery, be in two places at once, get a tattoo."

"What's number one?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," she smiled at him.

"I thought you didn't want friends?"

"What?" she asked.

"You said to befriend someone I don't like. I thought you didn't want friends."

"I don't but the way were talking its like we are friends in some way," she answered clearly.

"Hn, I guess."

They arrived in front of a large stone house by a lake. It was breath taking. Rin had never seen a house this big before. "Nice house," she commented.

"Thanks and thanks for the ride," he responded.

"You're welcome."

"Rin?" he asked before getting out. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sesshomaru Takahashi is asking me for help? Am I dreaming?" Rin answered sarcastically.

"Look, I was wondering if we could maybe work on this project…..together…..you know, at each other's houses."

Her face lit up. "Oh ummm, yeah I guess."

"Great," he stepped out of the car.

"Wait Sesshomaru," she called him. Sesshomaru leaned down, "you have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You have to promise not to fall in love with me."

He laughed at her promise. "I don't think that will be a problem."

"Good so then I'll see you Monday then."

He nodded his head and walked away from the car.

o0o

Sesshomaru watched Rin drive away. He deeply thought about her promise. Her beautiful voice was echoing in his head. _I'm sorry Rin but I cannot keep your promise. _

He walked into his house thinking about the amazing girl he was able to talk to. Right now he knew that he was slowly but surely falling in love with her.


	3. a girl with an amazing ambition

_Thank you Kohaku No Ama No Gawa, kekelowlow79(guest), Guest(guest), icegirljenni, Caloola, Dragonsx, JANET-KNUL for reviewing!_

_Disclaimers: I own nothing!_

_Chapter 3_

a girl with an amazing ambition

The girl he had known since the fifth grade. The girl that was the most unpopular person in the whole school. The girl that didn't care about appearance. That was the girl he was in love with and yet she had told him not to fall for her.

Sesshomaru entered his house to see his mother cooking dinner. "Hi," she said as he entered the kitchen, "you need to call your father."

"Why?" he asked picking up a carrot stick.

"He needs to talk to you about your car."

"You told him!" he snapped.

She gave him a 'don't snap at me' look. "You need to talk to him sooner or later Sesshomaru."

"I choose later," he answered in a monotone voice. "I don't want to talk to him."

Ever since his father left his mother for a human woman, Sesshomaru was in no mood to talk to that man. Sesshomaru has been holding a grudge for that man since he was twelve and it wasn't going to change.

Sesshomaru left the kitchen after and headed to his room. He took out a box full of year books, pictures, and letters. Picking up a year book from a few years back when he was fifteen, he opened the book and flipped through the pages, looking for the one person he loved. After landing on the correct page he looked at her plain picture, her beautiful eyes staring back at him. Beside the picture were words telling people about their ambitions in life. There was some saying 'travel the world' or 'become a millionaire' but Rin's was different. Her words were so extraordinary, Sesshomaru was speechless. Typed carefully into the page were four words 'To witness a miracle'. That girl was making him go crazy.

o0o

On Monday morning Rin was excited to go to school. She didn't know why but Sesshomaru had become a good friend of hers. It felt like she could tell him everything, well almost everything. But she was excited to work on the project with him after school. The warm spring air kissed her cheeks as she walked into the school looking for her friend. She frowned at all the outfits the girls were wearing once inside. They all wore miniskirts and tank tops. Rin rolled her eyes at what society had become.

Turning the corner, she spotted Sesshomaru and his friends leaning against the lockers. His friends were looking idly at the passing girls, while Sesshomaru had his eyes on her. She walked up to him with a smile; his other friends were giggling and making jokes on her outfit. "Hey Sesshomaru. So are we still on for after school?" Rin asked cheerfully.

Sesshomaru looked away from her and chuckled. "Yeah in your dreams," he said harshly earning laughs from his buddies. She frowned and walked away to her first class.

During the class she could feel Sesshomaru's eyes piercing through her head. She was going to snap. It took everything in her power for her not to stand up and start yelling at him, asking what his problem was. Then a familiar sensation erupted in her stomach, Rin suddenly felt nauseous and couldn't hold it in. She quickly raised her hand and asked to go to the washroom, running out of the class as fast as she could. She barely made it as she released the contents from her stomach and into the toilet. She leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. It exhausted her and all she wanted to do now was sleep but she knew she needed to keep going. When she opened the stall and walked to sinks she was met with the last person she wanted to talk to: Kagura. She was casually leaning on the sinks and looking over to the girl washing her hands. "So are you anorexic or something?" she asked.

"No," Rin replied clearly.

"Well it seems that you are since your throwing up."

"That doesn't mean that I'm anorexic Kagura, it just means that I have the stomach flu," Rin told her off.

"Then why are you so skinny and pal then," Kagura commented.

Rin looked in the mirror to see that Kagura was right. She was skinnier then normal and her normal skin tone had turned into a pal peach. She looked back down at her hands praying that Kagura wouldn't find out. "I'm not anorexic…..I'm just….." Rin tried to find a word, "I'm sick."

"Whatever," Kagura said leaving Rin in the washrooms. Rin looked back to her reflection in mirror. _At least it was just a simple nausea hit._

She left the room and headed back to class. Just as she going to turn the corner, she saw and overheard two people yelling. It was Sesshomaru and Kagura. "You're breaking up with me?" Kagura exclaimed. "Why?"

"I don't need to give you an explanation," Sesshomaru answered.

"Is it because of virgin Mary?" Kagura asked referencing Rin. Rin knew Kagura was talking about her; she covered her mouth with shock. _Is Sesshomaru really breaking up with her because of me? _

"It's not because of Rin, and don't you dare call her names," Sesshomaru growled.

"Then why?"Kagura's voice cracked.

"Because I'm in love with someone else," he answered calmly and quietly.

"That's a stupid excuse," Kagura snapped. "It is Rin, isn't it!?"

No words came from Sesshomaru's mouth. "You know she anorexic right?" Kagura added. Rin's jaw dropped. _How dare she!_ Rin screamed.

"Don't make rumors about Rin, Kagura. You do not know her."

"You don't either; I heard her throwing up in the bathroom. For all we know she could be dying."

"I said; do not make rumors about Rin! She isn't dying so stop creating nonsense!" Sesshomaru sneered. Rin peered behind the corner to see Sesshomaru holding Kagura by the throat in the air. Her eyes widened with fear, should she get a teacher? Should she stop it herself? No, it was best not to get involved. When she turned back she saw that Sesshomaru had put Kagura down and was now walking away.

It was now lunch and Rin tried to forget what she had just witnessed a few hours ago. It didn't help when Sesshomaru suddenly sat down beside her. She kept her face in her book and tried to ignore him. "People are watching," she proclaimed.

"And that will ruin your reputation how?" he sarcastically asked. "What are you reading?"

Rin lifted up the book in her hand and showed him the title 'How to Kill a Mockingbird' without taking her eyes off the book. "I'm reading all the novels on Mr. Rothberg's best American authors list."

"How many books are there?"

"A hundred but then there's his British list and his European list," she answered a bit annoyed.

"Is that on your 'Life List'? To read all those books?"

Rin ignored him and kept reading.

"Look Rin I was only trying to be positive."

She looked up from her book and stared at him. "You being positive?" she snickered. "Not likely."

"Maybe you inspire me," he whispered.

She placed her book down. "That sounds like shit," she sneered.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by her comment. Since when does she swear? "Which part?"

"All of it."

"It's not!"

"Prove it," she growled, picking up her bag and leaving the cafeteria. Sesshomaru was close behind her trying to catch up as she walked outside towards her car.

He jogged to her side. "Rin wait!"

Rin finally snapped at the demon. "You lack honesty! You lack compassion! You lack humanity!"

"That may be true, but it's because I'm not human," he answered. "I'm a demon."

"That doesn't mean you have to act like one."

He growled. "I can't just stop being a demon, Rin! I was born this way! How would you like it if someone told you to let go of your faith!?"

That hurt. Rin glared at him and walked to her car. "Rin-".

"You don't know the first thing about being some ones friend!" she explained.

"Well maybe I don't want to be your friend," he stopped her.

"You don't know what you want."

"You don't know either. Maybe you're just scared of opening your eyes and realizing that someone might just want to be with you!"

"And why should that scare me."

"Because then you wouldn't have to hide behind your books or your sweater," he explained, "or your faith."

She turned and got into her car, starting the old engine. Sesshomaru yelled back to her. "You know the real reason? It's because you want to be with me too!"

Rin heard that and drove off. He was right; she did want to be with him. Too much. Tears started to roll down her face. She didn't want him to suffer, she didn't want him to know, but this demon was somehow making his way through her body and into her heart. Rin was starting to fall in love.

After explaining to Kaede that she wanted to be left alone, Rin went to her room and cried. Why did life have to be so cruel? A few minutes however the doorbell rang. She told Kaede that she would get it and answered the door. On the other side, the dog demon that she didn't want to see was standing right in front of her. He opened his mouth to say but Rin closed the door before any words came out. A few seconds later she heard another knock and her name being called. Rin had enough and opened to door walking towards him. "What do you want?" she calmly asked her voice stern and hard.

"I was just wondering if we could work on the project."

She snickered. "We? There are no more we since you don't want to work on it with me."

"I apologize what happened after school. I just want to get to know you better."

"I'm not talking about that, even though I am still mad at you about it. I'm talking about when you told me off in front of your friends."

His eyes widened when he realized what she was talking about. "Oh that, well I wanted to surprise them for the science fair. I don't want to tell them too much," he lied.

She smiled. "Oh I get it, you want it to be a secret, like secret friends."

"Yes exactly. You read my mind!"

She kept smiling. "Great, maybe you can read mine," she frowned again tell him that she was more pissed off than before.

"Look Rin-"

"Sesshomaru, I get it. I thought I saw something in you but I guess I was wrong." Rin turned to head inside but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand.

"You're not listening," he growled low.

"No you're not listening," she said, pointing a finger to his chest. "I saw you in the hallway today. Why did you break up with Kagura?"

"You saw that?"

"Yes and I heard everything."

"Rin-" he began to plea.

"Why did you break up with her? And don't lie to me."

"I broke up with her because I didn't love her."

"Bull, I heard what you said!"

"And what did I say?" He closed in on her face.

"You said that you loved someone else!"

"Your right I do! Maybe I broke up with her because I didn't feel right being with someone I didn't love." His face was now inches from hers. "Maybe I broke up with her because I have fallen in love with you," he whispered low.

Rin backed away from him slowly. Her eyes were widened with shock. Sesshomaru just told her that he loved her. Her eyes filled with sadness and worry while his eyes filled with regret and embarrassment. Rin couldn't find her voice and once she did it was too late. Sesshomaru was already turning to leave. "Sesshomaru-"

"You know what Rin, it fine. I get it. Why would someone as beautiful as you fall for a monster like me?"

Tears formed in Rin's face as she watched him drive off. Why was life so cruel?


	4. after saving her

_Thank you Red4Angel, Caloola, moonlite93, Dragonsx, icegirljenni, Merry Mary(guest) for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_Chapter 4_

after saving her

That day when Sesshomaru left her on the porch of her house, Rin had run to her room and had cried senseless until Kaede came in and comforted her. Rin didn't want to emit it but she was falling in love with Sesshomaru. This was bad, Rin didn't want anyone to suffer, Kaede was going to sad enough when it happens but she didn't want anyone else, especially someone who confessed his love to her, to just lose her a short time after being happy. Rin had decided to avoid Sesshomaru at all cost. He could not have feelings for her any longer. This was going to be hard since they were both working on a project together. But it happened.

Days turned into weeks and weeks soon turned into months. It was now the beginning of May and the science fair was only a week away with Graduation close behind. Since then Rin had avoided Sesshomaru like the plague. She only saw him in the halls a few times a week and passed him without making eye contact. She could still feel his glares in class and the only time they interacted with each other was when Sesshomaru had given his research on the constellations to Rin. Other than that, there was no contact between them.

This was a good sign. This meant that Sesshomaru wouldn't know about Rin's current condition. She was relieved but not happy. In a sense, Rin still wished Sesshomaru would talk to her and work on their project together. She still didn't want to get close to him but then there was a part of her that should except fate and be with him. _No, I can't. I don't want anyone to control my life, and I have a feeling he might if I tell him._

Today however, everything changed.

Rin was currently heading to lunch. She had gone the whole day without seeing Sesshomaru. _Just three more weeks! I can do this! _She thought, heading down the hallways. Something was different though, everyone seems to be giggling at her than normal. Usually she would get some rude comments and a few laughs but today everyone was doing it. Just before Rin was going to go up to one of the students to ask, Kagura came out of nowhere calling her name. "Hey Rin," she said cheerfully.

_Okay this is strange, since when does Kagura come up and say 'Hey'?_ "Ummm, hi," Rin answered shyly.

"I just want to say, no hard feelings," she stopped Rin and smiled. "Sesshomaru and I are way over."

Rin hid herself behind her bangs. "I don't know what you're talking about," she blushed.

"Don't you like him? 'Cause apparently he really likes you," the demon said nicely.

_Of course I know he likes me, well more like loves me. _"No," Rin simply replied.

"Well whatever, who needs him. Rin," she looked at Kagura, "you would look so beautiful if you knew how to do your makeup," Kagura shook her head then smiled. "Hey do you want to eat lunch with me?"

Rin smiled. "Sure."

They two headed into the cafeteria, Kagura leading her to a table and Rin close behind. Rin noticed even more giggling once they entered the room. _What's with everybody today? _She wondered. The two stopped in front of a table where Kagura looked at a sheet of paper then turning to Rin. "Is this you?" Kagura questioned, snickering. Rin eye balled the paper carefully. On it was a picture of her, or at least her face with a body of a half-naked woman. Rin's heart beat quickened, she felt sick to her stomach. She tried to control her breathing but nothing worked, she was going to pass out. "Nice bottom, Virgin Mary," Kagura teased.

The whole room was bursting out into laughter. Tears threatened to fall from Rin's eyes. She turned to run from the room but ran into something hard. She looked up to see Sesshomaru's concerned face looking down at her. He grabbed her shoulders and told her to stay put. Rin watched as he ripped the paper from Kagura hand and walked towards Bankotsu. "Dude, this is good," Bankotsu laughed holding up a copy. "I had no idea this was underneath all that." Sesshomaru was not impressed and pushed Bankotsu back.

Bankotsu was shocked from this and moved forwards to get back at Sesshomaru but the dog demon beat him to it by punching him straight in the face. The human got up from the ground with a bloody nose trying to regain his stance. Sesshomaru didn't let him and grabbed him from the neck, holding him in the air. "You think this is funny?" Sesshomaru growled low. His eyes started to turn red. His right hand had started to go green while his nails grew longer.

"Dude, settle down," Bankotsu pleaded.

Rin watch in horror as Sesshomaru was going to kill the human boy. "Sesshomaru," she quietly said, tears falling down her face. He turned his head slightly in her direction, "please, let's just go."

Sesshomaru's eyes reverted back to Bankotsu who was still struggling to get free. "You hurt her again, and I won't hesitate to end your life," Sesshomaru whispered to him hard and cold.

He let go of Bankotsu letting him drop to the floor struggling to breath. "We're through! You hear me Sesshomaru! We are done!" Bankotsu yelled out.

The demon walked to Rin putting two hands on her cheeks. "Are you okay?" he whispered closely to her face. She nodded. "Okay, let's get the hell out of here."

Rin was shaking uncontrollably. She needed to get control. Sesshomaru had his arms around her trying to comfort her; Rin knew he could smell the salty waters that stained her cheeks. They got outside when Sesshomaru stopped her and put his hand back on her cheeks whipping the tears away. "Baby, I'm sorry. Look, there animals."

She nodded struggling not to burst out in tears. "Do you want me to talk you home?" he asked. Rin nodded again. "Come on let's get out of here?"

They drove in silence until they reached Rin's house. Her crying had seized and was left with only wet stains on her cheeks. "Thanks for driving me home," Rin mumbled.

"No problem."

This was the first time they had spoken to each other since that day on her porch. Truthfully, Rin didn't want to relive that. "Ummm…" Rin began.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

Shocked by his words Rin looked down at the floor and spoke softly. "I can't."

"Well maybe another night-"

"No, I can't."

Sesshomaru's expression turned emotionless as he waited for her to leave his car. He had been rejected and it wasn't something he was used to. "Sesshomaru," she spoke up, looking at him when doing so, "I want to go out with you, trust me. It's just I'm not allowed to date."

She was telling the truth. Sesshomaru gave her a small smiled in understanding. "I get it; it's okay Rin. I guess your parents are just protecting you."

Rin then realized he had no idea that her parents and brothers where no longer living. _Should I tell him? _ She thought. _ No, it would only make things worse._ "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter, hey at least I will still see you at school," he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah of course," she smiled back.

"And we still have our project to do."

"Actually, I'm almost done so…."

"Oh, that's alright. Well see you later."

Rin opened the car door. "Bye."

o0o

Sesshomaru watch his Rin disappear inside her house. His Rin. That made him smile. She had told him not to fall in love with her but he couldn't hide it any longer. He needed to go out with her, to make her, his. The only problem was that she wasn't allowed to date. Sesshomaru growled that wasn't going to stop him from taking her out. So he parked his car and prepared to give Rin's father and mother a speech on why he should take Rin out to dinner. He knocked on the door praying that Rin wouldn't answer it. His prayers were answered when an elderly woman with long grey hair answered cheerfully. "Mr. Takahashi, what a surprise. I didn't know Rin invited you over."

_Her father must not be here. This must be her mother then. _"Actually she didn't, I wanted to ask you something."

"Well come on in then," she moved away letting him in, "would you like some tea?"

"No thank you," he replied following her into the kitchen.

The old lady poured herself some tea. "So what do you wish to talk to me about Mr. Takahashi? Oh how's your father?"

"He's good I guess. Um, I came here to ask if it would be okay if I took Rin out to dinner tonight."

"Well I guess it's up to her."

He didn't hear her right and continued talking. "I know that she isn't allowed to date or anything but I want to give her a chance to have fun and I know you being her mother you are probably worried that she will get hurt but-"

"Mr. Takahashi," the old woman interrupted him, "I'm Kaede her aunt. Not her mother."

"Oh, well, are her parents around by any chance?"

The woman gave him a saddened look. "I'm sorry but Mr. and Mrs. Mori passed away eleven years ago."

Sesshomaru stood there speechless. "I thought Rin would have told you," Kaede asked.

"No she didn't."

"Mr. Takahashi, Rin can do whatever she likes. We have both agreed to let her live her life the way she wants. But if you want to take her out, I give you my permission," she gave him a small smile. "Why don't you tell her? She's in her room."

"Thank you."

o0o

After Sesshomaru dropped Rin off, she headed straight to her room without talking to Kaede. Today had been one hell of a day and she was ready of it to be over. First she had been humiliated in front of the whole school then Sesshomaru asked her out. _This just hasn't been my day. _She was happy that Sesshomaru cared of her and drove her home but asking her out was just too far. Rin wanted to say yes but she was scared. She sighed and started to finish up the science fair project.

She was fixing up a few points on the map when the doorbell rang. Rin paused and thought about getting it but ignored her thoughts and continued working. _It's probably one of Kaede's friends coming over for tea._ Rin was right when she heard the voice of Kaede asking if the person wanted some tea.

A few moments after Rin heard a knock on the door. She didn't make any movement on opening the door. "Come in," she called. _It's probably Kaede asking how my day was._

When Rin turned to greet Kaede she was met with a boy with long silver hair and gorgeous gold eyes. "Sesshomaru, what are-"

"Get changed," he said quickly. "I'm taking you out tonight."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. "I told you already that I can't date. Why are you in my house? In my bedroom?" she asked surprised.

"Kaede let me in plus I asked her permission to take you to dinner."

"You did?" she asked giving him a small smile.

He nodded. "Yes so get changed and I'll be waiting downstairs. Oh here," he handed her a large paper bag, "it's for you." He left her room after.

Rin opened the box inside the paper bag to find a pink sweater. Her smiled grew as her heart fluttered. Kaede then came in with a smiled on her face as well. "That boy," she began to say.

"I know Kaede," Rin looked at her aunt, "I will tell him soon."

Kaede sat beside her on the bed. "Rin, boys like that sometime will use girls like you and-"

"It's just a sweater Kaede," Rin grinned.

"Alright have fun then," she finished leaving Rin in her room.

When Rin headed down stairs she saw that Sesshomaru was indeed waiting for her. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful Rin. I love the sweater."

She smiled as well. "Oh thanks. A good friend of mine gave it to me."

He chuckled. "I have to say I'm a bit jealous of the guy."

They both stood there in the living room giggling at their little joke. "Ready to go?" he asked. Rin nodded and followed him out.

"Be back by eleven!" Kaede called.

"Bye Kaede!" Rin called back.

They drove off in his car; Rin had no idea where he was going. "Umm, where are we going?"

"My place first. I need to get changed."

"Then where are we going."

He gave her a smirk. "You'll see."

They arrived at his house, Sesshomaru got out waiting for Rin to do the same. "Are you coming?" he asked her. She got out as well and followed him inside the huge stone house. Inside, stairs curved up into the second story as rooms beside her led into the living room and dining room. Sesshomaru was heading upstairs as he called down to her. "I'll be right back just wait there."

Rin awkwardly stood in the large foyer waiting for her date to return. Just then a tall woman in her early 40's with long white hair in two pony tails came up to her. "Oh you aren't Sesshomaru."

"Sorry, I'm Rin. Sesshomaru is in his room," Rin shook the woman's hand.

"Oh so you're Rin," the woman smiled leading her into the kitchen, "Sesshomaru has told me all about you."

Rin nervously nodded. "You have a beautiful house Mrs. Takahashi."

"Call me Kimi. I'm no longer Mrs. Takahashi."

"Sorry," Rin mumbled.

"Don't worry about it dear. How are you feeling?" Kimi asked her leaning towards her.

_Does she know? _"Uhhhh…" Rin tried to find the words.

"I know everything. Dr. Takahashi is my ex-husband. He treated you a few years ago I believe."

Rin didn't believe this. This woman knew her condition. Her heart pounded in fear. She hoped that Kimi didn't tell Sesshomaru anything. "Don't worry dear. I didn't tell him," Rin let out a sigh, "but I was surprised when he told me he wanted to ask you out."

"Yeah well he's a nice guy," Rin quietly said. Sesshomaru then entered the room and put his arm around Rin making her tense up slightly.

"You ready to go?" he asked. She gave him a nod and said good bye to Kimi.

They drove for over an hour until they reached the ocean. Rin was confused by this and looked over at him. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Are you blind? We're at the ocean."

Rin rolled her eyes. "I know that but we aren't going to eat at the ocean are we?"

He turned into a parking lot were they got out of the car and walked into an outdoor restaurant. Rin couldn't keep her mouth shut as she was shocked where Sesshomaru had taken her. "This is a five star restaurant!"

"I know," he said.

The waiter led them to their seats. Their view was a perfect picture of the sunset and the ocean waves. "This is beautiful," she said looking at the ocean. "Are you sure you can afford this?"

"Get whatever you want."

The waiter came up to them and asked them their drinks. "Sweet tea," Rin answered.

"Make that two," Sesshomaru added.

"I still can't believe you asked my aunt for permission. I used to see you as just a cold, emotionless demon now I see that you have a soft side."

He grabbed her hand. "Just for you."

Rin gave him a sad smiling knowing that he was in love with her. _How am I going to tell him?_ _Wow, he is so attractive and I'm….not. Why me?_

Rin squeezed his hand in responds not taking her eyes off him. _I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into Sesshomaru. _


	5. checking dreams off a wish list

_Thank you Snow in October, M(guest), Caloola, Red4Angel, Dragonsx, icegirljenni, roseskyangel for reviewing. _

_Disclaimers: I own nothing!_

_Chapter 5_

checking dreams off a wish list

The couple had finished dinner and were now discussing random subjects. The sun had set over the horizon showing a beautiful twilight. They started to ask each other twenty questions; favorite food, music, movies. "I thought you already knew me?" Rin grinned.

"I do, I just want to know more," Sesshomaru answered, sipping his drink. "So what's your favorite color?"

Rin laughed at his question making him raise an eyebrow at her. "Orange," she said with a smile.

"I never seen you being an orange lover," he stated.

"Orange is an awesome color! How can you not like it?"

He let out a small chuckle, "I guess you're right."

Rin then left her glaze to the couples dancing slowly on the stage then back to him. "Do you want to dance?" she asked.

"I don't dance," he looked away.

"Well me neither," she looked down, suddenly the white table cloth became interesting, "I mean at least not in front of anybody," she blushed and looked back up to him. "But everyone can dance."

He let out a sigh and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. They struggled at first; Sesshomaru accidently stepping on her toes, "I warned you," he whispered.

"Everyone does it," Rin smiled.

They locked eyes with each other and swayed slowly to the music. "So are you going to tell me your number one?" he asked.

Rin shook her head. _No yet Sesshomaru. I'm sorry. _"Can I at least have a hint on what it is?" he asked again.

"Why do you want to know?" Rin wondered.

He looked away from her, "Curiosity."

Rin knew it wasn't just that. She giggled quietly as they enjoyed the dancing and music. After they left the restaurant Sesshomaru started to drive the opposite way. "Um, Sesshomaru, you're going the wrong way," Rin stated.

He smirked in the darkness. "I know."

"Then where are you taking me?"

"You will see," he flashed a quick smile and looked back to the road. Rin became more confused when they suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere. The only thing that was lighting their path was Sesshomaru's headlights. She heard him get out of the car and open her door, grabbing her hand.

"Sesshomaru what are you…" she laughed following him to the middle of the road.

"Okay stand there," he pointed to the ground, "one foot there and one there." She did what he asked then looked at him.

"You're acting like a crazy person, what's going on?" she questioned him.

He smirked, "you are currently standing on the province line," she gave him another confused look, "you're in two places at once," he announced. Rin face lit up as she jumped into his arms, laughing happily.

Sesshomaru held her in the air. Their lips were only inches from each other. Sesshomaru fought himself not to take her; her lips were perfect for kissing. He wanted to taste her. Rin had similar thoughts as well wanting to see what it was like to kiss Sesshomaru Takahashi. Rin suddenly giggled giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

He grabbed her hand again and put her in the car driving back to the ocean. "The night is not over yet."

Rin decided to stay quiet and see where he would take her. Sesshomaru was so full of mysteries and she was excited to open a new door to find the wonders on the other side. They arrived at an empty parking lot right by the beach. Rin recognized it as the same place her father took her when she was little. Sesshomaru then turned to her in his seat, holding up three pieces of paper. Rin eye balled them carefully noticing them as temporary tattoos. "Butterflies, flowers, or stars?" he asked.

"Umm, you choose."

He held up the butterfly one. "Butterflies," he paused and looked at her. "Where do you want it?"

Rin thought for a moment until she removed her shirt off her shoulder. Her beautiful perfect skin glowed in front of him, he had a difficult time not to place kisses all over her beautiful body. Rin then pointed to the back of her shoulder. "Right there," she muttered.

His touch sent shocks throughout Rin's body. She bit her lip preventing a moan from escaping her. Even the slightest touch had sent her to the moon. Seconds later it was over as she felt his warm breath on her shoulder. Rin sneaked a peek at the artwork and smiled at Sesshomaru.

They were now walking on the beach, the waves gently washing over their bare feet. The two were holding hands taking in everything around them. Rin's eyes started to swell up with tears from the memories of her family. Sesshomaru noticed this and stopped. "Rin is anything wrong?" he asked wiping away her tears.

She shook her head. "It's nothing," then her face become serious, "Kaede told you, didn't she."

He gave her a questioning look. "About my parent's death?" she continued. He nodded.

After taking a deep breath, Rin prepared to tell him. They started walking again as she began. "I was at a slumber party when it happened. I remember being woken up by my friend's mom at 5 in the morning, asking me to go to the kitchen with her. When I got there I saw two police men standing with sad expression on their faces. I was still half asleep when they started to talk to me. I couldn't understand what they were saying; all they kept telling me was that I wasn't going home and my parents and brothers were gone.

"I prayed to god it was all just a dream but it wasn't; it was very real. They told my aunt when she arrived that my family was murdered by burglars and were shot in their sleep. I'm just thankful they didn't suffer," a tear fan down her face as Sesshomaru kissed it away which made Rin smile small. "After that, I started to believe that everything happened for a reason. That god did this to me because that was part of his plan. I don't know why but I have to know that something good was going to come out of this."

"Did it?" Sesshomaru whispered.

Rin replied with a nod. "Yes, because it brought me to you."

She let go of Sesshomaru's hand and continued walking a few feet before stopping and soaked in the cool breeze that danced around her. "How can you see places like this and moments like this and not believe?"

"You're lucky to be so sure," he smirked.

Rin looked towards the stars. "My family; they are here. I know they are," she closed her eyes and smiled. "It's like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it."

"What can you feel?"

"I feel my family, wonder, beauty, joy," she paused and turned to him, "love."

Sesshomaru closed the gap between them. Rin looked deep into the pools of gold staring back at her. "I might kiss you," he whispered to her, only inches from her lips.

"I might be bad at it," she replied, closing her eyes.

He shook his head. "That's not possible." Then Sesshomaru lightly met her lips, making sure not to go too far with her. Rin's heart was beating fast when they parted, she looked away blushing. "Rin," he whispered, she looked up to meet his glaze. "I love you."

Rin froze at the confession. This was what Rin was afraid of. She knew that Sesshomaru love her, but he had never said it out loud and mean it, and that's what scared her. He would get hurt. Her eyes widened with sadness and fear. She read Sesshomaru's, seeing confusion. "This is when you say something," he said.

Her expression remained stoic. "I told you not to fall in love with me," she whispered low. Sesshomaru blinked slowly as he moved back down to capture her lips again, he wanted to let her know how much he loved her.

They arrived back at her house just before midnight. Sesshomaru had walked Rin to her door to tell her goodnight. "Um, I had a good time," she smiled, "thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. So I'll see you tomorrow at school then?"

She nodded. Sesshomaru leaned down and gave her one last kiss before she disappeared inside. Rin then ran up to her room giggling like a little school girl. She was so happy right now, nothing in the world mattered to her. Then Kaede came in. "How was it?" she asked.

Rin kept her glaze on the ceiling. "Perfect."

o0o

The next morning, Rin awoke more tired than usual and proceeded to take a shower. When she came out, however, she found purplish bruises all over her body. Her skin color was also very pale and dark circles appeared under her eyes. But to make it all worse, she started having a coughing attack; spitting out blood in the process. It was painful but nothing new to her, just irritating. Kaede then called her name from down stairs telling her that Sesshomaru was here waiting for her. _What's he doing here? _She wondered, getting changed into a long dress and her green sweater. After saying goodbye to Kaede, she walked outside to see Sesshomaru casually sitting in his car listening to music. Rin smiled as walked to the car and got in. Sesshomaru turned and took Rin by surprise by giving her a morning kiss. "Good morning love," he whispered.

"Hi," blushing at his greeting, "what are you doing here?"

"Can't I take my girlfriend to school?"

"Of course," she smiled sweetly to him as he drove to school. _Girlfriend?! Sesshomaru…._ Her smile slowly disappeared as they parked the car. He laced his fingers and walking into the school earning glares from his ex-friends sitting on the picnic table.

It was only a four days before the science fair, Rin was proud that she had finished it and was excited to show Kaede. The morning class had started as Sesshomaru sat beside her in the front. She gave him a question look as he started to stare at her deeply. "Ummm," a small voice called beside them, "that's my seat."

The human boy named Yoshi shyly stood over Sesshomaru. Rin was impressed, not a lot of people are able to stand up to the dog demon. "Now it's mine," Sesshomaru answered coldly.

Rin put an arm on his shoulder, "Sesshomaru, just let him have the seat."

"It's my seat now," he clenched his teeth releasing a low warning growl to the boy. Rin gave him a move-now-or-I'll-kill-you stare which made him roll his eyes and move to the back in this original seat.

"Hi Rin," Yoshi blushed, making Rin giggle.

"Hello Yoshi."

o0o

It was now only five minutes before the lunch bell and all the kids in the room were ready to get the hell out of here. Sesshomaru ended up falling asleep half way through the lecture and was woken up by Koga when the teacher made an announcement. "Alright, I hope all of you are almost done your project and are ready for the fair this Friday. Now we have a quick announcement from Rin," the teacher motioned Rin to the front which she gladly took.

There were a few snickers from the back when she stood but was quickly ended when Sesshomaru growled. "Okay, so graduation is only three weeks away and I want to do one last fundraiser to help the school get new computers next year. I know that it's the end of the year and we're all ready for it to be over but I think it could be fun if we did one last thing together. So I was thinking of a bake sale. I have a sign-up sheet right on my desk so just come to me after class and sign-up. Thanks," Rin smiled sitting back down.

After the bell rang everyone escaped the room as Rin was still packing up. Sesshomaru immediately walked to her desk and signed up on the blank paper. Rin looked up and smiled at him. "You can cook?" she asked.

"No, but that's why I have you," he grabbed her hand.

Just then another signature appeared on the paper. Rin looked up to see Koga standing above her desk. Sesshomaru frowned at his friend, giving him a death glare. "Uh," Rin was speechless at the wolf's action.

"I want to help," he answered.

Sesshomaru kept glaring at him was Rin smiled. "Thanks Koga."

Koga shuffled his feet, "and I also want to apologise to you Rin," he paused. "I was the one who helped make those flyers…I'm sorry."

Rin gave him a sweet smile and waved it off. "Don't worry about it."

"You're not bothered by it?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

The wolf then leaned down to Sesshomaru's ear. "Dude, I like her." But he snarled at the wolf tell him to back off. Sesshomaru was still mad at him. Koga sighed, "Look man, I'm sorry about all of that…"

Rin gave Sesshomaru a nod to forgive him. "Alright man," he answered.

The three of them were now in the cafeteria eating lunch, Rin had discussed that they would be cooking after school in the kitchen and would be on her team. She was happy that there were about a dozen students that signed up. They were sure going to have a lot of cupcakes. The two demons told her that they have can't cook and never had cooked before. Koga even told her that he tried once and almost burned down the house, resulting in his mom not letting him touch any of the appliances in the kitchen, and Sesshomaru well he and his mother never cooked anyways; there were servants to do that.

Rin was listening to Koga talking about something funny when her phone started to buzz. She looked at the caller ID to see Kaede's name. "Hi Kaede," she answered.

The two demons looked at her. "Rin don't forget you have a doctor's appointment after school. I'll come and get you at three," Kaede said.

"Okay see you then," Rin hung up and locked her eyes with the two demons staring at her. "What?"

"Was that Kaede?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I have a doctor's appointment after school. I must've forgotten about it so I guess I'll have to pair you up with someone else," Rin looked around the room and spotted Shin walking by. "Shin!" she called him over. He smiled as he stared to towards her but paused when he saw Sesshomaru and Koga. The he cautiously walked to the girl. "Shin, can you do me a favor?"

"Ah, sure," he answered nervously looking at the demons staring back at them.

"Can you help my boys here cook after school?"

"Um…"

"Please," she pleaded.

He blushed, "Okay."

"Great thank you Shin!"

After he disappeared around the corner Rin spoke again. "No throwing him in the garbage can or oven; Koga I'm talking to you, no cooking the human."

"Don't worry Miss Rin. Nothing will happen," giving her an innocent smile.

o0o

At the hospital, Rin was patiently waiting for the specialist to check her out. Kaede was deep into her book and once she was in, it was nearly impossible to get her out. Rin wanted to get this done and get out of here. She hated places like this. The doctor came in, did some tests and they were done.

It was getting closer and yet Rin hadn't even mentioned it to Sesshomaru. They left the hospital silently and drove home. About half way there Kaede started to speak. "You need to tell him, Rin."

She kept her glaze out the window. "I know. I will later."

"Rin, later might not be the best time. You need to tell him the next time you see him." Rin knew Kaede was scared but she needed to trust Rin.

Rin then turned her head to Kaede. "Don't worry about it Kaede."

The scene of her telling Sesshomaru that she was sick started running through her head. She was worried that if she told him he would either start controlling her life or leave her. Rin didn't know what to do but Kaede was right he needed to know.


	6. because he needed to know the truth

_Disclaimers: I own nothing._

_Chapter 6_

because he needed to know the truth

A cool, spring breeze blew through Rin's chocolate tresses as she was setting up her father's telescope in the cemetery. The clear, dark sky gave perfect coverage of the bright stars. She wished that she could make her own telescope but with her condition; there was no telling if she would even finish it.

She decided to stop treatment so of course, the only thing was telling Sesshomaru. She knew he was in love with her not because of her illness but she was afraid of what might happen when she tells him. Yesterday, Rin could barely look him in the eye and whenever he tried to speak to her, she would tell him she was busy and walk away. After school, Rin finally had the guts to call him and tell him to meet her in the cemetery.

Footsteps were heard coming closer to her, indicating that her boyfriend was here. Rin took a deep breath getting ready to tell him. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly. "Hello," he whispered in her ear. She turned in his arms and gave him a smile as they kissed quickly.

"Hi," she whispered between kisses.

They pulled away as Rin finished setting up the telescope. She looked over to see Sesshomaru laying down a large blanket. "So, what do you want to see?" she asked, ignoring the fact that the discussion of her avoiding him would come up sooner or later.

"Pluto," he answered clearly.

Rin giggled, "Pluto doesn't come out until sunrise."

"I know," he pulled more stuff out of the bag. "That's why I brought a blanket and a thermos of hot coffee."

"Are you seducing me?" Rin playfully grinned narrowing her eyes at him.

"Are you easily seduced?" he smirked. Rin shook her head. "That's why I brought two blankets."

"Thank you," Rin said, watching as he came over to her and kissed her head.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could find this star for me," he handed her a piece of paper with coordinates. She looked it over and started to position the telescope in the sector.

"So why am I finding this star?" she wondered finally locating it in the sky.

"Because I got it named after you," he whispered. Rin eyes locked with his; tears were threatening to fall but she held them back as he gave her another piece of paper, she looked it over. "It's official; all the way from NASA."

"You named a star after me? Sesshomaru….I don't know what to say," her small voice barely audible but she knew he could hear her. "Number 13," she looked back up to him. "I love you," she breathed.

"It's was no big deal. I actually had no idea it was on your list."

"Then why?" she asked, hoping he didn't already know, plus her birthday wasn't for another two months.

"Because I love you," he leaned down and took her lips, kissing her passionately. He pulled away and moved to her ear. "Also, because we can show it at the science fair and I know how much you want an A."

Her eye looked at his. "You didn't need to do that."

"I wanted to," he kissed her again then leading her over to the blanket where she sat on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Rin, why were you acting so strangely at school?"

She sighed know she would have to tell him sooner or later. "I just wasn't….feeling good."

His hand immediately went to her forehead. "Hn, no fever. Do you want me to take you home?"

A small smile grew on her face, he cared for her. "No, I'm much better now. I'm sorry I was avoiding you."

"I was afraid that I did something. I'm glad that you're not mad," he kissed her head.

The two sat there looking at the stars in silence. Rin couldn't do it. It just didn't feel right to her. Right now, she just wanted to be with him. "Rin," he spoke. She looked at him from the side to see him just staring at the sky, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me."

Rin smiled. "I thought you didn't dance?"

"I don't," he looked down at her, "but I want to go with you."

Rin gazed at their laced hands. "I don't know. I don't really have a dress."

He chuckled, "that won't be a problem."

"Don't tell me you're going to buy me a dress?" she turned to him. "Sesshomaru, I'm not going to let you do that!"

"Why? I want to do this for my girlfriend," he rubbed her cheek. "Please?"

Rin let out a long sigh. "Alright, but nothing black. I don't like black."

"Deal," he snickered.

o0o

On Friday, the students didn't have classes in the afternoon on account of the science fair which Rin was beyond excited for. She couldn't even sleep that night. Sesshomaru on the other hand wanted to get this over with. He was bored out of his mind. All he wanted to do was look at Rin with the dress he picked out for her. Not that she was already beautiful in his eyes but the thought of Rin in the long, lavender dress made him want to grab her and take her as soon as possible. He watched as her long, perfect figure was standing right in front of him, talking to some boring Judges, while he was just sitting there looking what Rin would call 'pretty'.

When the judges were finally gone Rin fixed up the project again while Sesshomaru just stared at her. "You know instead of staring at me, you can help," she teased.

"Hn, I'd rather just watch you," he grinned. That's when Koga walked up to them.

"Hey guys! Nice project," he observed.

"Thank you Koga," Rin politely responded.

Koga narrowed his eyes to a single piece of paper on the board that had 'NASA' written on it. "Whoa what's this?" he tried to grab it but was stopped by Sesshomaru's long claws.

"Nothing for your dirty hands to touch," he growled.

Rin giggled. "Relax Sesshomaru," she calmed him down, and then faced Koga. "It's a star registry from NASA. Sesshomaru named a star after me."

Sesshomaru decided to turn away from the two when Koga's eyes popped out of his head. "Dude," he felt his friends hand on his shoulder, "I had no idea you were so sensitive or sweet."

"Whatever," Sesshomaru muttered.

"So am I going to see you guys tonight?" Koga asked.

Rin nodded. "Yeah, Sesshomaru talked me into it."

The dog demon turned then to see Koga kissing Rin's hand gently. "Save me a dance Rin?" Koga asked, earning a low warning growl from Sesshomaru.

She giggled. "Sure thing, Koga."

o0o

Sesshomaru had dropped her off after school with a large package. He told her that he would be back in an hour or two to pick her up. Rin went into the kitchen where Kaede was drinking some tea. "Hello, Rin," the old woman greeted, "I loved your project. Your parents would have been so proud."

Rin smiled. "Thanks Kaede," she placed the box on the table.

"What is this?" she curiously asked.

"Sesshomaru gave it to me," she paused opening the box and pulling out the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Her expression froze as she became teary-eyed. _It must have cost him a fortune. Not that he can't afford it but still….._

"That is a beautiful dress Rin," Kaede pointed out.

"It is," still awestruck about the dress. "I still can't believe he bought me one."

Still staring at the dress and twirling it around, Kaede decided to speak. "Have you told him yet?"

Rin face turned sad as she put the dress in the box. "No, I just couldn't find the words to tell him, but I should tell him tonight." Kaede grinned agreeing with her. It was time to let Sesshomaru know. It would be a lot easier if he did; besides Rin didn't even know how long.

It was almost time for her to go. Kaede did her hair, making it curly and simple but perfect makeup. Tonight should be the most exciting night of her life but it wasn't because tonight would be the night when Sesshomaru knew her condition and would possible leave her. Tears brimmed at her eye but she caught them before they got too far. The doorbell interrupted her thoughts; she looked in the mirror one more time before heading downstairs. When she turned the corner to the stairs she saw the most handsome demon waiting for her, she smiled as she descended the stairs slowly, being careful not to trip. Sesshomaru held out his hand while she grabbed it. "You look beautiful," Sesshomaru whispered catching her lips.

"Thank you," she answered on his lips. Then a flash interrupted the teenagers as they turned to see Kaede holding a camera.

"Oh that is going into the photo album. Rin remind me to send that out to everyone," Kaede giggled.

Rin giggled and blushed. "Kaede."

"It's alright, have fun you two," Kaede grinned watching the two walk out and drive away.

o0o

During the dance, everyone was having fun. Rin and Sesshomaru were usually just slow dancing but it was still amazing. Rin never looked this beautiful before, he imagined what she would look like on their wedding day. _The way we are going, I want to marry her,_ he thought. Still, something was off about her. She was still laughing and acting the same but her smile and eyes read of sadness. Something was up.

He was quietly walking with her outside when they ran into Kagura and Kikyo. Probably out for a smoke; that's what their breaths smelled like. The two girls stared at the couple for a second until they walked off, giggling and making fun of how Rin looked. Sesshomaru growled taking her into a beautiful garden full of fairy lights, colorful flowers, and a large fountain. Rin would usually be talking right now about how beautiful the place looked, and how she was having a great time but instead she was silent and her expression was sad. _Maybe she heard what Kagura said. _Sesshomaru held her face in his hands. "Hey, don't let Kagura's words get to you." He knew she was never affected by bullies and mean words but maybe this time Kagura went too far.

Rin crossed her arms with his jacket on and looked down. "It's not that," she answered in a low voice.

"Then what, are you worried about collage applications?" he watched her closely.

"No, I'm not going to college," she walked further down the path. "You just assumed I was."

"Are you going to travel the world and make a medical discovery?" he chuckled but stop when she face him with unhappy look.

More tears appeared in her eyes. "I'm sick," she confessed, her voice low and slowly cracking.

He was confused by this. Rin looked fine to him, more than fine. _Maybe she isn't feeling good. She was telling me about feeling under the weather a few days ago. _"Well then I'll take you home, you'll get better-"

"No, no! Sesshomaru!" she paused as he began to smell tears in her eyes. "I'm sick," her voice more stern that time. He waited for an explanation and then he got it. "I have leukemia."

That did it. His heart stopped while his world started crashing down. His mind was yelling out to him hoping it wasn't true and she was just playing a mean joke on him. So he started laughing a bit, "That's funny," he chuckled but watched as Rin didn't laugh with him but got more depressed. That's when it hit him.

She was telling the truth. Rin had cancer and was dying.

His expression then turned angry. "No. NO! You can't! You're eighteen! You're beautiful! You're perfect!"

Rin shook her head as tears ran down her face. "I found out when I was thirteen and I stopped doing treatments," she shrugged.

He became stoic as anger boiled inside him. "So why didn't you tell me?"

"The doctors said that I should live a normal life as I best I could. I didn't want anyone to be weird around me!"

"Including me!" He snapped.

"Especially you," her voice breaking, she breathed deep. "You know everything was going fine! I accepted it! Then you came along!" she yelled at him while tears rolled down her fragile skin. "I don't have a reason to be mad at god."

Then Rin ran off leaving Sesshomaru there shocked. Everything that he knew, everything that he had, nothing mattered to him anymore. Now that he knew Rin was sick, something inside him was still telling him this was all just a bad dream and he was going to wake up with her smile and chocolate eyes staring back at him. But it wasn't; this was reality and there was no magic that could make this any better. He had to do something. So he ran to the parking lot to see if Rin was still here, only to catch Kaede's car driving off into the distance.

After he got into his car, he decided to head to the one person that could help him. There had to be a way to save Rin.

Sesshomaru drove as fast as he could to the city for help. He struggled to hold back the tears that threatened his pride, but who cared about pride while the love of your life was dying. He turned into a long road towards a large mansion. It was probably 2 am in the morning but he didn't care as he knocked on the door hard, waiting for his father to answer it.

A moment later the door opened to reveal a tired man with long white hair. "Sesshomaru," the man yawned, "what are you doing here?"

"It's my girlfriend…Rin. She's- she has cancer," he confessed, "and you need to come with me and see her right away!"

The older demon stepped outside towards his stressed son. "Alright, hold on son I just can't come with you…..wait do you mean Rin Mori?"

"Yes! I need you to see her right now!"

"I treated Rin Mori years ago, Sesshomaru. I had to hand her over to someone that was more specialized in her field. Besides, I will need to know her physician and the medicine she's on before I do anything."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. "You're a doctor, aren't you?! So please help her!"

"I can't right now Sesshomaru!"

The young dog demon stepped away angry and disappointed. "You know what? Fine," he muttered heading back to his car. He didn't have time for this, while he was arguing with his father, Rin was sitting at home dying. He needed to be there for her. Sesshomaru heard his name being called but ignored it as he drove off.

He stopped the car at the beach where he and Rin first kissed and started cursing loudly. Right now, he didn't care if anyone saw him breaking his pride because nothing mattered to him anymore. There was only one person in the world that he cared about, the one person that changed him for the better and yet that one person had leukemia and was dying. It just wasn't right. He closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Rin," he whispered as more and more tears trailed down his face, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**(sorry for making Sesshomaru OOC, hahah) Alright, you know what to do! Please leave a few comments below for me. **

**Thanks Rairakku(Guest), Caloola, Red4Angel, icegirljenni, Dragonsx for reviewing last chapter.**


	7. he would never give up on love

_Disclaimers: I own nothing_

_Chapter 7_

he would never give up on love

The sun was slowly rising indicating a new day. Sesshomaru had just returned and was now watching the new day come to life at the river near his house. All he kept thinking about was Rin. "Sesshomaru," a familiar male voice called him. The demon turned to see Koga walking towards him, "you're mom called me. You alright? Talk to me man."

Sesshomaru shrugged and kept his glaze on the sunrise. "About what?"

"About you. About Rin."

"What's there to talk about? She's the best person I've ever known," Sesshomaru looked at his friend with emotionless eyes.

"I didn't understand," Koga explained.

"It's okay man," Sesshomaru patted him on the shoulder and they both went their separate ways.

o0o

All weekend Sesshomaru had been trying to contact Rin anyway possible. He called her, emailed her, went to her house and still got no reply. He didn't even know if they were still together. _Is she mad at me for thinking it was a joke? _He wondered. It was kind of rude of him to laugh at her confession but how did he know she was telling the truth? _Maybe I was too hard on her. But I still love her; I hope she knows that. _

Every hour, Sesshomaru even placed flowers on her porch and rang the doorbell knowing she was inside. Her scent was all over the place which made him want to see her more. It was now Sunday afternoon and Sesshomaru had placed Lilies at the doorstep, and started knocking on the door. He knew Kaede was out but he knew that Rin had to answer. He waited a few minutes. _Or maybe not. _He would come back this evening, just to let her know that he still loved her, Kaede had to be home by then, but when he walked back to his car, Kaede and another woman were coming his way. Sesshomaru jogged up to the old ladies as Kaede said goodbye to her friend. "Kaede," he called.

The old woman looked up at him and smiled. "Mr. Takahashi, how are you doing on this fine afternoon," she asked walking up to her door. "You know if you keep placing flowers here; the house will become a greenhouse."

"How's Rin?" he asked her.

She gave him a small sigh. "She's doing alright. I picked her up at prom and saw she was in tears. When I asked what happened, she told me that she told you the truth and you thought it was a joke."

"I know I thought it was; it came to me as shock. Does she hate me?"

Kaede shook her head. "Rin can never hate you Sesshomaru. She just a little hurt. Just give her some time, she'll come around." Then the woman opened the door to the house.

"Wait," Sesshomaru stopped her, "I'm not going anywhere. Please tell Rin that."

"Of course, Mr. Takahashi."

o0o

Rin sat quietly at her window, watching Sesshomaru place flowers at her front doorstep for the fifth time today. This time it was lilies, her favorite flower. And for the fifth time she heard the door bell, knowing it was just him. Her face remained emotionless as she watched him drive away in his car. _I know he's trying but still, it hurt me when he thought it was just a joke. _Rin wrapped her arms around her legs and kept her watch outside. _I should have never have told him anything. _

A soft knock on her door took her out of her thought. "Come in," she called. The door opened to see Kaede walking in with a large bouquet of white Lilies.

"I thought you would want these," Kaede smiled at the girl putting them on her desk. "They are your favorites after all."

"Thanks," she whispered resuming her stare outside. Kaede then sat on her bed and watched the girl.

"Rin, you know he's sorry," Kaede said.

"I know," she replied.

"And you know he still loves you."

Rin faced Kaede with a change expression. "How can you say he loves me Kaede? He laughed at me when I told him the truth," she snapped.

"Rin, he brought you flowers," Kaede responded softly.

"That's just because he feels sorry for me and thinks that because I have cancer, they will make me feel better," she looked back out the window.

The old woman sighed and stood up. "Rin, listen to me. Sesshomaru still love you, it's just when you told the truth it just came as a shock to him. He's a demon after all, they're not used to stuff like this and I think bringing you flowers every hour is his way of him apologising."

"Do you think so?" she muttered still staring at the street.

"Yes," the old woman placed a hand on her shoulder. "He even told me himself that he isn't going anywhere."

Tears swelled in Rin's eyes when she thought about how it must've felt to him when she told him the truth. "Rin," she faced Kaede, "why don't you talk to him tomorrow."

Rin nodded, "you're right. I will," standing on her feet she gave Kaede a hug, "thanks Kaede, for everything."

"Of course dear."

o0o

Sesshomaru had come by that evening again and once again Kaede had told him to give Rin some more time. Rin was relieved that Kaede was there for her but she knew that tomorrow, Rin would have to explain more to Sesshomaru.

It was now Monday morning and Rin awoke exhausted. The disease was starting to take a huge toll on her body. Rin shuffled to the bathroom, showered and got dressed in jeans, a white shirt, and the pink sweater Sesshomaru had given her. It was only 6:30 so she said goodbye to Kaede and decided to drive over to Sesshomaru's to talk. When she arrived she was about to knock on the door when Kimi opened the door and jumped. "My dear, you scared me half to death and that's hard to do," she breathed.

"Sorry," Rin said, moving out of the way.

"What are you doing here?" she asked stepping onto the porch.

Rin pointed to the door. "I was wondering if Sesshomaru was up."

"Oh he's just getting up. I'm late for a meeting though. Maybe you can cook him breakfast. I didn't have time this morning," she looked at her watch, "and now I'm late."

"Go, I'll cook him a nice breakfast," Rin insisted.

"Thanks, Rin. Ummm, you should find everything in the kitchen," she ran to her car, "goodbye!"

Rin waved to her and went inside. It was such a big house and quiet too. _He must be still asleep,_ Rin giggled and headed to the kitchen. She found everything she needed and began to make some pancakes. The smell of freshly made pancakes was now surrounding the room and probably this house. _Good, maybe this will wake him up._ But her thoughts were interrupted by a noise behind her. When she turned she saw Sesshomaru casually standing at the entrance. His face was emotionless but Rin just smiled sweetly at him. "Good morning sleepy head. Your mom didn't have time to make you breakfast because she was late for a meeting so I thought I would. Do you like pancakes?" she asked him flipping them onto a plate. "I love them and believe or not, I make a mean chocolate chip pancake. My dad taught me when I was like five and I always made them." Then she placed them on the island. "It's one thing I can make."

He didn't speak or show emotion; all he did was sit down and look at the large pancake in front of him then back at her. She furrowed her eye brows. "You don't like pancakes or something," she guessed. But Rin knew all along what was wrong with him. He shook his head and looked at her waiting for something. So Rin walked around the island and sat on the stood next to Sesshomaru. He just kept staring at the pancake. Rin looked at him with sad, tired eyes. "Look Sesshomaru. I'm so sorry," she quietly said. He then turned to her and they locked eyes. "I should have told you sooner."

"No, I made you do too many things, I kept you out-"

She cut him off. "No, no. If anything you kept me healthy longer."

Pain appeared in his eyes which made Rin worry a bit. He's eyes looked at the harwood floor. "Are you afraid?" his voice barely a whisper.

"Of death?" she guessed. He looked up to her sick eyes with the worse feeling anyone could have. Fear. So he decided to keep silent. Rin noticed this and came closer to his face. "Lighten up," she laughed a bit.

He clenched his teeth together. "It's not funny."

Rin smiled disappeared as she bit her lip to keep her from breaking down. She stared at him while tears stared to appear in her eyes. "I'm afraid of not being with you," she whispered.

The scent of her tears hit his nose like a bullet so he placed his hand on her face and brought her closer. "That will never happen," he reassured her. Then pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her carefully. They locked lips for a moment until pulling away and looking into each other's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while just wishing the moment would never end but when Rin looked at the clock she knew it had to end. She pulled away and looked at him smiling. "You should eat," she said looking at the pancake and getting up.

"Would you like to share?" he playfully grinned at her.

She grabbed his fork and ate a piece. "Mmmmmm I still got it."

Then he took a bit and nodded his head, approving. "It's good."

Rin frowned at him. "You hate it."

He shook his head. "It's the best pancake I've ever tasted." He walked over to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

Then he noticed that her once bright chocolate brown eyes were now tired and empty. "Are you okay?" she asked rubbing the strips on his cheek.

"Rin I must tell you that I went to my father that night you told me," he confessed. She crossed her arms waiting for him to continue. "I had no choice. I needed help and I thought he might know what to do."

"And what did he say?" she asked.

"He couldn't do anything right now but he did tell me that he treated you before? Or something?" he guessed. "Until he handed you over to some person more specialized? I think that's what he said."

She walked over to the stood and sat on it. "Yeah, he was my physician up to my illness. He stared to treat me until I was about 14 then he handed me over to someone who knew more about Leukemia." She noticed him tense up at the word. "But he was the one who diagnosed me."

He's eyes widened at her words. "He did?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I remember a few days earlier I was feeling tired and crappy. Kaede started to notice these bruises and marks that weren't there before so she decided to take me to the doctor. You dad did some test and we came back a week later to hear that I had acute lymphoblastic leukemia."

He closed his eyes. "Please don't say that."

"What? Leukemia?" he cringed and Rin sighed. "I'm not afraid of the word Sesshomaru so you shouldn't be. It is what it is. It can't be helped."

He looked back up to her, trusting her judgement. "I apologise. Please continue."

"Two weeks after I got diagnosed I began to do Chemotherapy. You're father told me that they had caught it a little late and it was going to be a tough road but I had my beliefs and my faith, so I fought it. I lost all my hair; I actually wore a wig to school and I was lucky no one noticed but then I started home school because I became sicker. I ended up in the hospital and didn't leave for 6 months. That's when he handed me over to a new doctor and began to do these new things with me. I had over fifteen operations and hours of bone marrow and chemo. It was hard and painful but I made it through and I started to get better. When I was 15, I stopped chemo, went home and did just normal medication. My hair was growing back and I was now going back to school; with the wig still on of course. On my sixteenth birthday the doctors told me I was cancer free," Rin smiled at the memory, while Sesshomaru kept his normal emotionless face and watched her.

"I felt good and in a long time I started doing things I couldn't do. I joined to astronomy club and started doing singing lessons. I was so happy and I finally knew that god did have a plan for me. I was going to live a long life." Her smile then disappeared as she continued her story. "Of course it wasn't meant to last and ten months after the doctors told me I was free, I began to feel crappy again and the bruises came back. That's when the doctors told me my cancer had returned and was worse than before. They had told me there wasn't much they could do but give me chemo." Rin grabbed his hand and held it tight. "I did chemo for a few months but then decided to slow it down after finding out it was terminal. I completely stopped it a few weeks ago."

Sesshomaru brought her close and leaned on her forehead. There wasn't much he could do but spend as much time with her as possible. "Rin…I..I can't lose you."

She looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile. "You won't. I promise." They kissed quickly. "I'm actually surprised that my hair didn't fall out as much."

He smiled with her. "I guess you're lucky that way." Kissing her forehead.

Rin glanced at the clock and was shocked to see it read 8:05, they had 15 minutes to get to school or they would get detention. "Hey Sesshomaru, how fast can you drive?" she asked.

"Pretty fast, why?"

"Because we need to go now!" she pushed him out the door laughing.

The couple joked on the way to school and even though Sesshomaru was thinking about her story, there was nothing in the world that would bring him down while the love of his life beside him was smiling, laughing, and enjoying life to the fullest. But there was still one thing he wanted to do with her and this morning he knew it was the right decision to make.

He was going to ask her to marry him.

* * *

**So...review?**

**Ms90sgirl M(guest) Caloola Red4Angel Merry Mary (guest) Dragonsx icegirljenni for reviewing last chapter.**


	8. to fight the battle with her

_Disclaimers: I own nothing._

_Chapter 8_

to fight the battle with her

The week went by fast for Rin; her exams were done, and was prepared to graduate on Monday. All week Sesshomaru never left her side, except for classes and evening, but even at night, Rin would be up all night either talking to him on the phone or texting him. She even got in trouble from Kaede from staying up too late.

It was now Thursday night and Rin was in bed talking to Sesshomaru over the phone.

"We need to celebrate," he said.

Rin giggled. "And what did you have in mind?"

"Anything you want."

Rin heard her door opening and Kaede peaking in. "Ah, I got to go. Kaede caught me. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course, love you."

"Love you too." She hung up and watched at the old lady smiled and closed her door. The girl giggled and stared at the white ceiling until drifting off to sleep.

The next day Rin awoke not from her alarm clock but from something blowing on her face. She brushed the wind off and turned over. _I must have left a window open,_ she yawned, but when she turned over the same blow continued. She groaned, peeking through her eye lids. Right there, only inches from her face was a pair of amber eyes staring at her. Her eyes flew open, screamed, and slapped whoever it was on the face. Rin gasped as she saw Sesshomaru lying on the ground with a red mark on his cheek. "Oh my gosh, Sesshomaru, I am so sorry," she started to giggle at the sight.

He got up and pinned her on the bed carefully. "You think it's funny?" he smirked touching noses with her.

"Hilarious," she kissed him quickly. "Now let me up so I can get changed."

He stole her lips in a deeper kiss. "What if I don't want to," he teased.

"Do you want to be late for school?"

"Yes," he growled, kissing her again. "I want to keep here with me forever."

"That's a very long time," she answered, looking into his golden orbs.

"I know," he placed a few butterfly kisses on her face then helped her up. "I'll be waiting downstairs, beautiful."

"Okay," she whispered.

When she went to the bathroom, her frail expression was glancing back at her. Her eyes were rotten brown and seemed to have no life in them. Her pale arms had purple and yellow marking all over them; it was disgusting to look at. _I wonder why Sesshomaru thinks I'm attractive. I'm nothing but ugly. _She frowned and got dressed slowly, putting on a long blue dress with a white blouse underneath. When she arrived downstairs, Sesshomaru was talking to Kaede about something, but stopped when she entered the room. Sesshomaru gave her a small smile but then turned into a frown when he was the anxious look on her face. They left the house with him trailing behind her. "Rin, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head and got in the car. "I'm fine," she commented.

They drove to school in silence. When they arrived, Sesshomaru stopped her from getting out of the car and spoke. "What's going on Rin? You were so happy this morning in your room and now it's like the world is coming to an end."

"I'm fi-"

"Don't say your fine."

She turned to him with tearful eyes. "Why do you love me?"

He was confused by her question. "What do you-"

"Why do you love me?" her voice more harsh.

He sighed and took her hand. "Because you're affectionate, caring, you believe that anything can happen, you're beautiful…."

"That's just it!" she snapped. "I'm not beautiful. I'm not attractive. I don't even know why the cutest guy in school is dating me."

The demon clenched is teeth and grabbed her chin bringing her face close. "Rin, you are the only woman I want to see in my eyes. I love you with all my heart, so don't you ever think you don't deserve me because you do. It's me that doesn't deserve you," he paused. "You _are_ the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life."

Rin bit her lip to prevent breaking down in front of him. "Don't try to be nice with me," her voice breaking. "Look at me Sesshomaru," he looked at her, "I have cancer….I'm dying. So why do you stay with me?"

Her words sunk into his head. He had to hold back tears from her. "Do you not realize my feelings for you? I'm not leaving you Rin….I fell in love with you before you told me about your illness and I'm sure as hell not leaving you now. I'm going to be there for you every step of the way because now this isn't only your disease but mine as well. We will fight this together," he leaned on her forehead, "understand?" The he took her lips into a fierce kiss.

She nodded her head. "I love you so much," Rin said. Sesshomaru kissed away the tears on her cheeks and eyes and got out of the car. He opened the door for Rin and when she stepped out, he embraced her in an inescapable hug. He kiss her temple as their hands laced together, walking into the old building.

o0o

It was near the end of the day, Rin didn't have class last block and all her exams were done. All she had to do was make it to Monday then she was free from school. When she turned the corner to her locker, she saw her boyfriend causally leaning against the metal wall. She smiled and skipped over to him. He locked eyes with her as she got closer. "Don't you know skipping class is bad?" she teased.

He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her close. "Look who's talking," he commented, leaning down to capture her lips. When they parted Rin let out a little giggle. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered opening her locker door, grabbing the remainder of her stuff. After she closed it Sesshomaru was waving something in her face. She eyed it carefully then looked up at him. "What's this?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend to celebrate."

"But graduation isn't until Monday."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we don't have to do anything," he said. She waited for more. "So I was thinking a weekend getaway. My families old lodge in the south. You, me, and a perfect weekend."

"The south….I don't know Sesshomaru. I mean I would have to asked Kaede-"

"Don't worry about it. I've talked her and she said it was fine," he reassured her.

Rin smiled at him grabbing the plane tickets from his hands. "Alright, but no funny business mister," poking him in the chest. "When do we leave?"

"Right now, there's a private jet waiting for us at the airport."

Her smile grew as she began to laugh. "A private jet? Okay umm….I need to go to the bathroom first so meet me at the car?"

"I'll be waiting," he gave her a quick peck and headed to the car. Rin jumped up and down, still trying to sink in where she was going. This was going to be the best weekend ever.

Rin entered the bathroom with a smile on her face, when she was done; she washed her hands and looked at her reflection. _Maybe I'm not that ugly after all, _she thought grabbed the paper towel. But when she went to look back at her image again, red liquid started to pour out of her nose. She leaned over the counter and held the paper towel to stop the bleeding. "Please not today," she muttered, concentrating on her nose. Blood steeped through the brown material and started to make a pool of blood on the floor and in the sink. Just then two voiced entered the bathroom. It was Kikyo and Kagura.

Rin paid no mind to them but when she heard them gasp that when things got ugly. "Oh my god, Rin." Kagura ran over to her while Kikyo froze from the blood.

"It's just a nose bleed," Rin answered weakly. Her towel was now red.

"No, it's like pouring out of you," Kagura said grabbing more paper towel. "Here," she handed Rin more paper. "Oh my god!"

"Ummm, I'll go get the nurse," Kikyo said running out of the bathroom.

"No!" Rin tried to stop her. Kagura grabbed her arms to help her, blood staining her hands.

"What can I do?" Kagura started to panic.

"I just need ice," Rin answered.

"Ice? Ummm…I think its best that we wait for the nurse," looking at Rin's fragile form; salty, red liquid covering her shirt and floor.

Rin started to get dizzy from the blood lose she needed medical treatment now. "I need to go to the hospital," she muttered, coughing up blood.

Kagura started to shake from all the blood. She needed help. "I'm going to get Sesshomaru," she said rushing for the door.

Rin reached out to grab her. "No, he can't see me like this!" she cried, holding onto the wall for support.

"I don't know what else to do," Kagura replied.

Rin dragged herself away from the door, she held onto the wall leaving bloody handprints on it. When she couldn't walk any more she crawled into the nearest stall and sat against the wall. She closed her eyes wishing for it to end.

o0o

Sesshomaru leaned against his car waiting for his Rin to get here. She was taking a very long time. _Girls and bathrooms, _he chuckled. Then something in the air caught his nose. Rin's blood. He looked towards the main doors to see Kagura running towards him calling out his name. Sesshomaru growled low as he smelled Rin's blood all over her. "Kagura, what did you do!" he hissed at her.

She stopped in front of him, trying to catch her breath. He could sense panic in her. "It's Rin….she's…..she's…blood…..a lot…..help!"

That's when Sesshomaru knew something was wrong. Kagura come out here to get him because something was happening to Rin. He cursed at himself for ever leaving her. When he entered to school, he immediately smelled a large amount of blood coming from the girl's bathroom. He didn't hesitate to run into the room and when he did, horror struck his eyes. There was blood everywhere; small pools of blood scattered the floor while red handprints stained to walls. The mirror and sinks were also covered with red markings. He could hear raspy breathing coming from one of the stalls and when he opened it, Sesshomaru's eyes widened to see Rin sitting on the floor, holding her nose with a blood cover paper towel. The red liquid was still leaving her body as Sesshomaru took off his shirt and held it against her nose. Right away the blood was staining the fabric and his hands. He needed to get her to the hospital. He could see that he eyes were filled with hurt and sadness. It was like she didn't want him to see her like this. "It's going to be okay Rin," he whispered.

The door opened suddenly and the nurse and two paramedics push Sesshomaru out of the way and help Rin. Moments later they helped her to her feet and put her on a stretcher, rushing her out of the room with Sesshomaru close behind. Students were watching the horror unfold as they saw their class mate being pushed through the halls.

After getting into the ambulance, Sesshomaru held Rin's stained hand and told her to keep looking into his eyes. They soon got to the hospital as they help Rin get into a wheelchair and rush her into the ER. The bleeding had started to slow down but Rin was still very pale and looked as if she was going to pass out. As they entered a room, 5 nurses were ready for her and help her onto a bed. "Alright, you," she gestured to Sesshomaru who was just watching idly at Rin, "as she complained of a headache? Have you noticed any bruising?"

He shook his head. "I don't know," was all he could say. "I didn't look."

"When was her last transfusion?" the nurse asked checking Rin's vitals.

"I don't know," he answered again shocked.

"Has she had any aspirin recently?"

He walked over to Rin's side. "Look I don't know any answers to these questions."

"Last time the transfusions were made was the 9th," Rin's words raspy and weak.

"Alright, don't talk," the nurse said. "You come hold your girlfriends hand," she motioned Sesshomaru. "Squeeze once for yes, twice for no," she told Rin. "Any signs of thrombocythemia?"

Rin squeeze twice. "No," Sesshomaru answered.

"Headache?"

"No."

"Aspirin, Telfast, ibuprofen, isotrentinoin?"

"No."

"Bruising?"

"Yes."

"Okay, some bruising. We will take care of that, but I'm afraid we will have to cauterize the nose. Have you been cauterized before?"

She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand once. "Yes she has," he said.

"Alright, we are going to do some tests and you will need at least a couple of units. It's going to be a rough night but you'll be back home tomorrow."

Rin nodded her head and closed her eyes.

o0o

Sesshomaru held her hand and kept an eye on her. He had to leave for them to give her treatment but he was back with her again soon enough. It was tough; someone like Rin didn't deserve to go through this. He had never seen so much blood in his life, they had given her blood transfusions which smelled awful and didn't help Rin's amazing scent.

Minutes later, Kaede entered the room and came to Rin's bed side. Sesshomaru stood up and looked at her. "They said it was a posterior nose bleed, you know the bad kind," he said. "They had to pack her nose with vaso-something."

"Vasoconstrictor," Kaede finished.

"Yeah, and before they transfused in two units they did a platelet count and she's stable."

The old woman nodded her head and smile sweetly at the demon. "You did well Sesshomaru. Not a lot of people can handle that."

"I said wasn't going anywhere. I'm going to fight this with her."

"Thank you, for everything," Kaede said. The old woman stayed a bit longer until she had to leave. Sesshomaru told her that he would stay.

He sat back down at her bed side, holding her hand carefully, and fell asleep beside the love of his life.

* * *

** All I ask is a small comment in the box below. :) THANKS!**

**I would like to thank shessy's lil' girl, icegirljenni, Caloola, Dragonsx, M(Guest), Ms90sgirl and NekoxUsa for reviewing. **

_Here some words you might not know._

_thrombocythemia(THROM-bo-si-THE-me-ah): conditions in which your blood has a higher than normal number of platelets._

_vasoconstrictor: causing constriction of blood vessels_

_posterior nosebleed: less common, more likely to require medical attention._


	9. finding heaven on earth

_Disclaimers: I own nothing!_

_Chapter 9_

finding heaven on earth

It had been a long night for both Sesshomaru and Rin. She woke up several times during the night groaning in pain, and then would occasionally throw up. They didn't speak and when Rin would wake up Sesshomaru would be right there holding her hand and getting her through the night. He could feel the pain she was having; he wished he could trade spots with her. How long did she have? Sesshomaru cringed at the thought of even losing her.

He thought back to her list and the things she wanted to do. She didn't even tell him her number one yet, but he knew of one thing she wanted to do: build her own telescope. Rin wouldn't be able to do it now because of the illness but that didn't mean he couldn't do it. It was only 4 o'clock in the morning, he would return before she wakes. He leaned over her sleeping form and kissed her forehead softly, whispering, "I'll be back soon, love."

The sun wasn't even rising yet, giving him enough time to go get supplies at least. He was lucky and just after the sun appeared over the horizon, Sesshomaru was finished grabbing the parts and hiding them in the shed near his house. Then being faster on foot, he ran back to the hospital.

When he got there, Rin was awake and being treated by the nurses. Kaede was there waiting in the lobby to take her home and let her rest there. Sesshomaru was a little worried what would happen if she wasn't getting the care she needed but he knew Kaede could take care of her. "Sesshomaru," the woman called, "how are you doing?"

The demon didn't know how to answer her. How was he doing? Well, his girlfriend, and the love of his life was dying right in front of his eyes and he couldn't do a thing about it so he wasn't doing so well. "Fine," he lied, "how is Rin doing?"

Kaede took a deep breath. "Well, she woke up feeling a little better, but with the rough night she had they want to keep her for a few more hours to recover. I'm here to pick her up," her old eyes looked at him. "Rin was wondering where you were this morning. I thought you stayed the night with her."

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Rin's doors. "I did, but I left around 4am to do some errands."

"What kind of errands?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the small woman then back to Rin's room. "I'm building her a telescope."

"That's wonderful, Sesshomaru. Rin will love it," she smiled at him. A few minutes later passed when the nurses and Rin's doctor left her room. "Looks like their done," Kaede announced.

The doctor walked up to Sesshomaru and Kaede with a grin on his face. "Rin's doing fine right now. She's just getting changed then she is free to go. I would like to see her in a few weeks for a check-up and give her the results of the tests."

"Thank you," Kaede shook his hand. Sesshomaru just stared at the man then walked towards Rin's room. To tell the truth, he was really nervous to see her. What if she hated him for seeing her like this? He knew that yesterday wasn't the best day ever and seeing all the blood was awful for both of them but this was Rin and he would love her always. He knocked on the door and let himself in. Rin was currently brushing her pale brown hair in front of the mirror, she had a sad frown on her face and her she looked more tired than usual. He came up behind her and wrapped his claws hands around her small figure, and kissed her cheek. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he replied, turning her around and placing a kiss on her lips.

The taste of her was different. Her lips tasted like drugs and her scent had changed drastically. "Are you okay," she asked.

He shook his head holding her closer. "You just smell different. I think it's the blood transfusions they gave you, they give off a foreign smell."

She grinned at his words. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

After she was done Sesshomaru helped her into the wheelchair and met Kaede out in the lobby. The three stayed quiet walking out to the car, Sesshomaru and carefully aided Rin into the backseat and sat down beside her. Rin looked extremely exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open. She leaned on Sesshomaru's shoulder and laced her fingers with his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She breathed deeply. "Sleepy," she mumbled. "Thank you for being there for me. I know it's tough to see."

"It's kind of a shock really," he confessed. "I didn't know what to do. I thought I was going to lose you."

She smirked, "not yet," looking up at him. "I guess I ruined your shirt huh?"

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just focus on recovering."

Rin closed her eyes again. "I can recover from this. I have before….. But can you?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer the question and remain quiet the remainder of the drive. After they arrived, Sesshomaru carried Rin inside bridal style and put her into bed. She was already fast asleep but he decided to stay until she woke up. When he went downstairs he saw Kaede on the phone with someone. "Yeah, she's sleeping now," she said. "Yes, I'll tell her…..thank you." She hung up and glanced at the dog demon leaning against the kitchen door way. "That was just the hospital, telling me the cost of all of this….." Kaede looked stressed out of her mind. Sesshomaru could start smelling tears forming in her eyes.

"How much?" he asked, bring Kaede to his attention.

The woman shook her head. "I don't know," her voice cracking up. "With the trips to the hospital and the medication bills, the chemotherapy bills that are now coming in…..then there at home treatment which I cannot afford. That means I might have to put Rin into the hospital when she gets too sick," she was now crying. "I don't want her to end up dying in a hospital; I want her in a house surrounded by the loved ones." She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. "Ugh, I'm sorry Sesshomaru; I must be making it more difficult for you."

"I told Rin I'm not going anywhere. I'm fighting this thing with her and we will win. She will get her miracle."

Kaede went up to him. "I'm glad Rin has you."

They said no more making things in the room very awkward so Sesshomaru decided to head back up to Rin's room and wait for her to awake. He sat in the baby blue single sofa in the corner of her room and watched her carefully making her she was still breathing.

Darkness soon fell and Rin finally started to stir. Sesshomaru immediately got up from his chair and walked to her bed side, kneeling in front of it. Her eyes fluttered open to see him right there. She did not scream or slap him but leaned over and kissed him passionately. He responded to her affections as he felt her hands on his body, dragging him into the bed. There was no telling what Rin was doing but Sesshomaru sure loved it, and soon he was on top of her giving her as much love as possible. He moved his tongue over her teeth asking for entrance, she let him and their tongues started to battle which Sesshomaru won easily. She still tasted and smelled the same from earlier today; Sesshomaru mentally growled at it and wished she had her normal scent back. Then he moved from her mouth and began to place small butterfly kisses over her face and neck. He had to remind himself to be gentle with her as his demon started to stir, one little distraction and one wrong move could kill Rin instantly.

He parted from her and looked down at her. She still was hanging onto him, and then she moved on hand and traced the demonic marking on his face. His eyes were still tainted red, and was still fighting off his demon, that wanted to mark her. She seemed to want more but Sesshomaru only shook his head, making Rin huff in annoyance and letting him go. He sat at the edge of her bed while she rested her head on the wall behind her. "I can't lose control Rin," he finally returned to normal. "If I hurt you…..I don't know what I would do."

She hugged her legs. "You won't," she whispered.

"My demon could have killed you Rin. Don't you realize that?"

"Doesn't really matter since I'm already dying," she said.

Sesshomaru snapped his head around to her. Her words had pissed him off, he fought off the urged not to throw something out the window. He came close to her face, "Don't you dare say anything like that again," he hissed. "You will not die while I'm with you, understand?"

His words didn't really scare her but it sure made her wonder what he was really like underneath his soft exterior. But of course, she didn't let him get away with it. "So why are you with me then?" her voice soft but rough.

"Because I love you too much to let you go. I will never leave you," he backed away from her and stared out the window. "I was just telling you that sometimes I can't control my demon and if anything happened-"

"You think your demon could kill me. I get it. But I don't think he will besides," she moved closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I'm pretty sure he's in love with me too. So don't worry about it too much Sesshomaru." Rin kissed his cheek and held him close. "Stay with me tonight?" she muttered.

His hands grabbed her and placed her in bed with him. He held her in his arms while he laid her head on his chest, "I apologise for scaring you," Sesshomaru whispered.

"You didn't scare me, Sesshomaru. It takes a lot more than that to freak me out," she giggled. Her tone turned serious. "You do know that I'm dying right?" she glanced at him. "I know it's hard to accept but there isn't much we can do but wait and see what happens."

He shook his head. "You will not die Rin."

"At least not for a while, but my illness is starting to slow me down and you had to know that I might not be here forever. I am human after all."

Sesshomaru didn't say a word, all he wanted to do was hold his girlfriend forever, picturing a future with her; where they would live, what she would look like when they got married, how many kids they would have. Everything he wanted was to do with her and this was the first time he might not get it.

"Sesshomaru?" her small voice said.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't do our weekend getaway," she said.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll do it next week or whenever you get better," he kissed her head. "Now sleep."

She yawned. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course."

Sesshomaru watched her drift off into dream world and a few hours later he joined her.

o0o

In the morning, Rin awoke early. She could still feel Sesshomaru's arms around her securely and his constant breathing on her neck, telling her he was still asleep. The rays that seeped through her curtains made her want to go outside for a while. She wanted to get away from the house and everyone else.

Being very careful, Rin snuck out of Sesshomaru's arms trying not the wake the demon and headed out the door. _Wow, Sesshomaru is a deep sleeper!_ She thought quietly making her way down stairs and out the front entrance.

She didn't have the keys to the car so she decided to walk. Rin was still a little sleepy from the medication but she did have enough energy to walk somewhere. It was a rough few nights for her and she needed to some time to herself. Graduation was only a day away and Rin knew she would make it by tomorrow for sure, unless she got hit by a car or something but that would never happen. It was only 6 am on a Sunday morning, barley anybody was up. She knew Sesshomaru would wake up soon realizing she wasn't there and would come looking for her. _Damn dogs and their noses. _Sesshomaru would sure find her in minutes, so she started running.

It had been only 20 minutes and Rin was now on a dirt path heading into the forest. She went deeper and deeper finding the place where she and her brothers would go when they were kids. Then standing in front of her was a 30 foot oak tree, the same tree she climbed as a kid. This was one of her favorite spots beside the cemetery. It was so peaceful here.

Rin made her way to the top, sitting between two large branches 20 feet above the ground. She took in the moment, the surroundings, everything around her. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of birds chirping and wind blowing through the forest. But she knew it wouldn't last when her name started to appear in the wind. Rin ignored it and kept her mind on the present, then she looked down at the ground to see Sesshomaru standing there looking up at her. "Rin, get down here before you hurt yourself!" he called.

She shook her head slowly and saw that he was now using his demonic speed to get up to her. She sighed as he made it to her. "Rin, do have any idea what you're doing? Come on, I'll help you down."

Rin didn't look at him but just smiled and watched the forest around her. "I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anyone," she whispered. "I'm not sick here, I'm not sick anymore. I just need to say here in this world. I need to keep away from the modern world and all its gadgets," she looked down at him. "You can join me if you like. We can build things, shelters, we'll grow vegetables. Finally have a life here."

"Rin-"

"No," she cut him off, "don't say anything." Looking back up into the trees that were swaying in the wind.

They enjoyed their moment in the forest. Rin loved this and hoped she could come back here after everything was over. This was her heaven. "Rin," she saw Sesshomaru's golden eye's glued to her. "You never told me your number one."

She smiled at him. "It's to get married in the church my parent's got married in."

It was high time to tell him, and she was glad she did. Maybe if it was possible, she could spend the rest of her life with Sesshomaru and get married to him. Either way she loved him too much to let him go.

* * *

**Yup so reviews= good! Gives me motivation to write, write, write. **

**I would like to thank storyofmylifeman, Caloola, NekoxUsa, M(guest), Merry Mary(guest), Dragonsx, icegirljenni, Ms90sgirl for reviewing last chapter!**


	10. why did it have to be her?

_I own nothing. _

_Chapter 10_

why did it have to be her?

Rin and Sesshomaru had been out all day and it was now nearly dark. Sesshomaru had convinced Rin to get down from the tree with his aid of course, and to walk her home.

The street lamps guided their way down the darkened street. It was strange; Rin felt awkward walking beside the dog demon, why? Maybe he was upset at her from waking up to see her gone. After everything he went through from finding out she had cancer to seeing blood pumping out of her nose, Rin couldn't blame him for being angry that she ran away and climbed a dangerous 30 foot tree. She looked up at him to see no emotion on his face; he was angry. He kept his eyes forward and didn't even glance at her and made no move to hold her hand or talk. Rin sighed and looked down at the pavement. _I should've never have left this morning. Even though we did have a lovely day in the forest, I could tell Sesshomaru was acting different. He held no emotion and I could feel something like hatred pulsing off him. Maybe this is a good thing…._

"Rin," he called her out, "you shouldn't be walking." His voice came out cold and emotionless.

She smiled and waved it off. "Nah, I'm alright. If I can climb a tree I think I can walk back to my house."

"What you probably had was an adrenaline rush besides," he stopped and turned to her, "you needed help getting down the tree."

Her chocolate eyes kept staring on the grey ground. "I'm fine; anyways everyone needs help getting down tall trees, even when I was little by brothers would help me."

"That's because you were small and you are still a child Rin and with your illness you need more help than an eight year old girl."

Those words made Rin gasp. Was he telling her that she was nothing more than a child? That she was weak? That she needed help with everything she did? Her blood began to boil, she fought back the urge to yell at him, saying that everything he said was wrong, but Rin left it alone and continued down the street still looking down at her feet. She could hear Sesshomaru's foot steps behind her as they arrived at her house. She was about to open the front door when a clawed hand grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards into a warm embrace.

Rin froze in the embrace while claws began to stroke her hair softly. "Rin, you misunderstood me when I said you were a child. You are a child because of your heart and soul. You think dandelions are the most beautiful flower, and when you find a place you think you're in heaven, plus you don't care what other people think about you. I love you because you act this way. Besides, I wanted to help you down that tree."

"Sesshomaru," she muttered in his chest, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

Large fingers lifted her chin to his face then whipped the falling tears away. "I love you," she whispered, staring into his golden orbs.

He leaned down and captured her lips in the most passionate kiss; he can never let this woman go. He loved her too much. Their lips moved together in a rhythm; Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, braiding her fingers in his silky silver hair which glowed in the moonlight. His arms held her tighter, refusing to let go. They parted and rested on each other's foreheads. "I love you," he whispered back, kissing her temple. "I will see you tomorrow. Am I picking you up?"

Rin let go of him and backed away looking at his chest. "No, Kaede is driving me," she smiled at him, "but I'll see you there."

They gave each other one last kiss before parting for the night.

o0o

Rin awoke late the next morning, her mind feeling clearer than normal. She was happy and excited to finally be graduating high school.

She got up and stretched her body then got showered and putting on a simple green dress with a white blouse, and then she headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Kaede was currently making breakfast. "Good morning Auntie Kaede," Rin announced.

The lady stopped cooking and turned to the girl. "Auntie Kaede, you haven't called me that since you were 13."

"I know," Rin sat down, "I just wanted to."

Kaede handed her a plate of pancakes. "Eat up then I will do your hair."

"You don't have to," Rin told her.

"Nonsense today is your special day and I want everything to be perfect."

"You're saying that as if I'm getting married or something," Rin said.

Kaede giggled. "I know but when you get married that will be even more perfect!"

Rin blushed. "If I ever do get married."

"You never know…. Maybe Sesshomaru will propose."

"No, we aren't that in love."

Kaede smiled at her handing her some orange juice. "I'm pretty sure you're more in love than any other couple I've met," she giggled and before Rin could reply. "Come and hurry up, we only have two hours to do your hair."

It took Kaede more than two and half hours to do Rin's hair. Her long chocolate tresses were curled and flowing down her body, while two small pieces pined to each side. Then to top it off, Kaede gave her a long light blue silk dress that belonged to her mother. Rin could barely recognize herself when she looked in the mirror. Kaede had put simple makeup on her to hide her pale and sick expression; she almost looked healthy again. "Thank you Kaede," Rin said, hugging her aunt.

"Oh your welcome dear but come now, we can't ruin you're makeup. We must leave or we'll be late," she gestured Rin out the door and into the car.

They arrived at the school to see the parents and students entering the building and taking their seats. Kaede let Rin go and told her to meet her after the ceremony was over. Rin entered the side door and into an empty hallway, heading towards the locker rooms to line up. But she was suddenly grabbed by her arm and pulled into a small dark room; she tried to scream but a hand was covering her face. Then the light was turned on to reveal a tall male with long silver hair and golden eyes. Rin breathed and hit Sesshomaru on the arm. "What is wrong with you," she whispered.

He said nothing and captured her lips into a searing kiss. This caught her off guard but recovered quickly, returning the kiss. He pinned her against the door and placed on hand on her shoulder and one on the door beside her head. They parted their lips then Sesshomaru started to place butterfly kisses on her neck. She moaned in response grabbing his rob and intertwining her fingers with his hair. He came back up and kissed her again only to part a minute later. "I'm showing how much I love you," he grinned against her lips.

She giggled and leaned away to see his face. His expression had turned back to his normal self; emotionless but soft and loving. "Then I love you too," she hit him on the chest, "but don't ever scare me again."

He kissed her quick. "Sorry love."

The little moment was interrupted when the janitor's door opened and Sesshomaru caught Rin before she fell back. Right in front of them was Koga with a perverted expression on his face. Sesshomaru scowled at him and Rin began to laugh. "So if you guys are done….umm… you know….we are starting to line up."

Rin faced Koga and smiled. "Thanks Koga, we'll be right there."

Koga looked up and down at her body. "Alrighty."

Rin watched him turned the corner then faced Sesshomaru. "He knows, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I told him."

She nodded. "And what about the other students?"

"I don't really know but I'm pretty sure some of them found out from the little….accident."

"Okay well, we should get going," she said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the locker rooms.

The students all lined up to get their diploma, Rin was shaking with excitement. She finally made it through high school and after she would receive her diploma a part of her life would be complete. "Rin Mori," her named was called. She stumbled across the stage hearing sounds of cheering and applauding from the crowd. Rin quickly shook the principal's hand, holding her diploma in the other, and then sat down with her fellow grads. "Three," she whispered, looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

She looked back up on the stage to see her boyfriend standing at the podium getting ready to speak as the valedictorian.

"Hello student, staff, parents, and friends. Today 200 of us are graduating high school and venturing into a new life.

"Now when they told me I was valedictorian, I immediately started searching up on the internet how to write a proper speech but I found out that a normal valedictorian speech is overrated and most speeches these days are full of humor and words that will be passed around the school until next year when another sad student speaks in front of hundreds of people. So you could imagine what I was thinking when I found out that I was doing this, but I can tell you that there were only two words that popped into my head: how humiliating. Not only was I supposed to be "smart" and "write" a speech but I had to present it in front of all of you. I can tell you I was a laughing stock of my friends but they soon got over it when I threatened them."

Laughs erupted throughout the crowed. Sesshomaru continued. "Today, many of you will begin a new life…..somewhere. I don't know where and I don't really care but all I know that it will be somewhere on earth, unless you want to become an astronaut like Koshi down there," Koshi gave a friendly guy thanks as Sesshomaru moved on. "But here are some words for the future; you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here," everyone laughed. "That was an awful joke.

"Once in grade 1, someone had asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up and I told them I wanted to be a cowboy, someone asked again in grade 8 and I said sword trainer, now today if someone asked me what I would want to be I don't really know what I would tell them. I'm not looking towards the future because I'm taking in every moment this second. I don't want to know what I'm going to have tomorrow for dinner because all that matters is what I'm having tonight. What I'm trying to say is don't worry about the future because right now, right now is the most important moment of your entire life; so far and whatever you do this day forward will affect your future.

"So take the right path. Fall in love, get married, have a good job, and live your life the fullest because you never know what will happen or where it will take you. Thank you."

A wave of applauds erupted from the crowd. Everyone one in the room stood up on their feet and clapped, whistled, and hollered at the demon on the stage. All Rin could do was clap and stare at her best friend, lover, and boyfriend. She was so proud of him.

After the ceremony all the student scattered around to find their parents and friends to take pictures. Rin found Kaede talking to Inutaisho Takahashi, Sesshomaru's father. Rin came up to them and the two immediately noticed them. "Rin," Kaede pulled her into a hug, "congraduations!"

"Thank you," Rin looked at Inutaisho, "it's good to see you."

"You too Rin. I see you are doing well. I heard about your incident this weekend, how are you feeling from that?" he asked.

"I'm doing great!"

"That's great, you were always the one that never let something like you're illness take control of your life and enabled you to do the things you loved," he smiled at her.

She only smiled at him while three strangers came up behind him. There was a small woman who looked like she was in her mid-thirties. She had long black hair down to her waist and the gorgeous violet eyes. The boy beside her looked like Sesshomaru, minus the markings and instead of pointed ears, he had two fuzzy triangles on his head; Rin resisted the urge to go and pet them. Then a taller girl beside the boy had black hair down to her lower back and had wide sea-blue eyes. "Oh this is my wife Izayoi, my son Inuyasha and his girlfriend, Kagome," Inutaisho introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," the lady known as Izayoi shook Rin and Kaede's hand. Kagome did the same but the silver hair boy just stood there with angry expression on his face.

Sesshomaru then came up beside Rin and wrapped his arm around her. "Father, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you graduate son. I would never miss it," his father answered.

"Yes, Sesshomaru and I must tell you that your speech was incredible," Izayoi said.

"Hn, come Rin I must speak to you," Sesshomaru motioned Rin away.

After glaring at Inuyasha, he led Rin out into an empty hallway. "Your family is very nice, Sesshomaru," Rin said sweetly.

"Did that half-breed say anything rude to you?" he asked.

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. "He didn't speak at all," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "and you shouldn't call him names."

"Whatever," he looked away from her. "Are you coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?"

"Yes, you and Kaede are invited," he kissed her head and started to walk away. "I'll see you there."

Rin could tell that Sesshomaru wasn't happy that his father and his family were here. Rin knew he didn't have a good relationship with his father but still…. He should at least be happy that his parents and family came. All Rin had was Kaede, so Sesshomaru should at least be thankful they came.

She later found Kaede and drove over to Sesshomaru's mother's house. When they arrived, Rin saw that a lot of people had come from the amount of cars parked in the drive way. "How many people did Sesshomaru tell you would be here?" Kaede asked.

"He didn't," Rin grinned, watching the amount of people on the porch and in the house.

The two entered the large house only to be greeted my Kimi. "Rin, Kaede, welcome!"

"Hello Kimi," Kaede smiled while Rin was looking around for Sesshomaru.

Kimi noticed this. "He's up in his room, dear. He's in a foul mood at the moment."

Rin knew why he was in a mood and headed up the stair. The only problem is that she had no idea which room was his and started opening random doors. There had to be at least 15 rooms upstairs. _This place is too big_; she complained arriving at the last door at the end of the hall. _The last door would be his room_; she sighed and turned the doorknob.

What she entered was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The walls were painted deep red and had a large king size bed with black comforters. The room was the size of her house and had a large balcony opening out into the outside. That's where Rin found Sesshomaru. "Hey," she greeted the demon.

He didn't turn or glaze at her as she walked up beside her. "You're missing the party," he said.

"It's not really mine and besides, my boyfriend isn't there with me," Rin smiled at him.

"I'm not going."

"Why?" she waited for an answer. "Is it because of your father?"

The demon didn't speak.

"Sesshomaru you should at least make up with him. He is your father after all."

He sighed heavily and exited the balcony. "No thanks."

"But-"

"I said no, Rin," he snapped at her.

She gasped and leaned against his desk. They stayed silent for a while until she spoke up. "You know want to know something?" she asked him. He didn't look up at her as he sat on his bed. "Your father is the reason I'm alive," the golden orbs glanced at her. "Yeah, he did this surgery on me a month after I found out and it's because of him I'm alive today."

Sesshomaru stayed quiet and just watched Rin. She started getting irritated by at attitude. "You know, you should be happy that your father even came to your graduation and that you have all these people here for you! All I have left is Kaede!" she snapped at him. "I wish my father and my family could be here today but no, they aren't and you want to know why? Because they are dead!" her voice began to rise. "That's right Sesshomaru! Dead! And apparently you don't know what that's like to lose someone since you have everyone that cares about you here!"

This made him snap, and he got up from his spot. "You don't think I don't know what it's like to lose anybody? To feel the pain of lost? Well I do Rin and she is standing right in front of me!" his words surprised her. "What do you think it was like for me to find out the love of my life has cancer and she's dying right in front of my eyes? What do you think it's like for me not being able to do a damn thing about it?!" He punched the wall hard making a large hole and making Rin jump. She had never seen him so angry before.

Rin couldn't find the words to say anything; she knew all along this would happen. Kaede went through the same thing when Rin was 14 and was in the middle of battling her leukemia, but this….this was worst then Kaede. It looked like Sesshomaru's world was crashing down on him slowly. "Sesshomaru…."

"You know what…. Never mind Rin," he muttered.

"Then maybe you should stop loving me," Rin suggested. His eyes widened at her words.

He marched up to her and held her arm. "You think I can just stop loving you? No, I can't because you've changed me in way I can't even explain. I need you Rin."

Rin narrowed her eye. "This is what I was afraid of. I told you not to fall in love with me. I warned you! Yet here you are complaining that you are in pain because I have cancer but the truth is that I'm in more pain than you. I have to live with this Sesshomaru. It hurts every moment of the day. Right now, I should be in the hospital trying to fight this thing but I know it's just a waste of time, so that's why I'm here, living my life as much as possible before it's too late."

"Silence!" he hollered, not wanting to listen to her anymore. His grip on her tightening, but she didn't even flinch.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm going to die. So maybe you should save all of yourself from the pain and let me go."

That's when he slammed his lips onto her. She pounded on his chest to let him go but he never did. Finally they parted, catching their breaths. Rin was furious at him now. "You can't win, Sesshomaru," she whispered, "and pretty soon you will have to come to terms with the facts, that not even the strongest of demons can win this battle."

Rin brushed passed him and headed to the door only stopping at it. "You need to start thinking about what you're doing, Sesshomaru, because it will soon come back and stab you in the back."

Rin then ran down stairs with tears in her eyes, grabbed the keys from Kaede's purse and drove home. Only to collapse in her bed, crying.

o0o

All the dog demon did was stand in his room trying to control his anger. He opened up one of his drawers and picked up a small box in his hand. No matter how much it hurt to see Rin dying, he would not give up on saving her and being with her forever.

He would not lose her. He refused to let her go and he was going to do anything in his path to make her number one come true.

* * *

** More, more, more reviews! **

**Thank you icegirljenni, Caloola, Dragonsx, Taraah36, NekoxUsa, M(guest), Merry Mary(guest), Boo(guest) for reviewing!**


	11. her guardian angel

_I own nothing!_

_Chapter 11_

her guardian angel

The sun was breaking over the ocean horizon when Sesshomaru began to officially build Rin's telescope. He would have to get it done soon before a rare comet appeared; something he knew Rin would want to see. Right now, he didn't even care if Rin knew about it; he just wanted to do it for her. He knew she was angry at him and he was still a little frustrated at her but they were in love. They knew that nothing could ever really ruin their relationship. Not even the cancer.

Kaede was up when he arrived and was placing all the material in the backyard. Rin was probably still asleep so he would have to try and be as quiet as possible.

The measurements for the parts were easy to figure out. Sesshomaru was use to building and rebuilding things from spare parts, so this wasn't going to be that difficult.

He was currently measuring and doing the calculations when a female voice called him. "Good morning, Sesshomaru," he turned to see Kaede standing there with a cup of tea.

"Good morning," he greeted her back. He turned back around to focus on the calculations but Kaede seemed to be interrupting him. "Did you need something?"

"I just want to thank you for doing this for Rin. After she took my car home I had to take a taxi. When I got here she was crying in her room and when I asked her what happened, she just told me not to worry about it," she sighed. "I know you two had a fight and I just want to say that I'm not going to ask you or Rin about it. You two are grown-ups and whatever happened between you two; I know you guys will live through it."

With that, Kaede walked back inside, leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts.

o0o

Rin woke up to a loud noise that morning. Her mind was fuzzy and was confused to what it was. Getting up, she immediately felt as if she was going to pass out. Her body was weaker than ever and everything around was spinning a little.

The loud sound still blaring through the house, she put on her robe and slowly made her way down stairs. Maybe she was just dehydrated from last night. She did cry most of the time. Rin still felt awful about last night, so she was going to talk Sesshomaru about it. She knew he was the one making the sounds.

Once in the kitchen, she shuffled her way to the kitchen screen door and watched Sesshomaru hammer down something. "Rin," her name was called behind her.

That's when it happened. She seemed like she couldn't stand up anymore. Once she turned around, her pale, sick eyes stared at Kaede for a second before collapsing on the cold, tile floor.

Then everything went black.

o0o

When Kaede called Sesshomaru's name, he knew something was wrong. He ran over to the kitchen door to see Kaede holding Rin's limp body in one hand and calling the ambulance in another. Sesshomaru took over on holding Rin asking her to wake up. Her pulse was very low and her breathing seemed raspy. This was when Sesshomaru went into panic mode and picked her up. He told Kaede to meet him at the hospital, before she could say anything back, he was gone. Her unconscious body lay in his arms as he arrived at the hospital in minutes. Already, doctors and nurses were prepared for her, telling Sesshomaru to place her on a gurney. Once he did, the nurses told him to wait in the waiting room until further notice. He was angry at this but agreed none the less.

An hour later, Sesshomaru was allowed to see Rin. Kaede was currently talking to her doctor, so Sesshomaru didn't think it would be wise to interrupt them. He walked in her room to see her frail body full of wires and hooked up to machines. This made Sesshomaru tense up before continuing on, sitting at her bedside. She was sleeping and had a breathing mask over her mouth. A beeping sound was heard beside him every few seconds, indicating her heart beat. He held her hand lightly; he was afraid if he squeezed it too tight, she might never wake up. He knew she wasn't in a coma but still…..

He didn't know how long he had been there but soon he was gently awoken by Kaede, who was standing over him. A doctor was also present in the room. Rin was still asleep but her breathing mask was off and her chest rose up and down normally. Sesshomaru sighed in relief, leaning back against the chair.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest," Kaede suggested.

He breathed deeply. "I'm not tired," he lied.

"I just need a minute with her," Kaede whispered.

Sesshomaru couldn't leave Rin but if Kaede wanted to spend some time with Rin, he was fine by that. He gave a small kiss on her hand which woke Rin up. Her eyes staring at him, "I'll be back," he whispered, kissing her forehead. She mumbled an okay and he left.

o0o

Kaede sat in the same chair and held her hand with both of hers. The doctor eyed the two of them carefully but that is went Rin spoke. "How long?" Her voice was low.

Her doctor grinned. "It's hard to say but I suggest you do the things you want to do before it's too late," he said. Then after a few assessments he left the two women in the room.

The two stared at each other for a moment. "Auntie Kaede," Rin mumbled, "so serious."

The woman giggled. "Oh Rin, do you remember when you were 8 years old and you said you hated gravity? And you wanted to jump off the roof and fly?"

Rin began to giggle too. "I was so angry at you for making me come down."

"That's because I want to keep you longer," Kaede's expression turned sad. "When my sister died, I was afraid that my heart would never open again," she looked away. "Rin, I couldn't look at you for weeks," then she smiled and appeared back. "Then….." tears started to form in the old woman's eyes.

"I love you so much," Rin whispered, tears also forming.

The two cried; Kaede burying her face in Rin's hand and Rin stroking the woman's grey hair.

o0o

When Sesshomaru went back inside Rin's room, she was asleep. He decided it was best not to wake her so he opened his book and began to read it until she would wake up. He was almost done when he felt eyes on him. He peered over to Rin to see her smiling at him. He smiled at her and walked over to her bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he kissed her quick.

"I'm doing well," she smiled weakly. He could tell she was exhausted. "I have something for you."

"Yeah?" he knew she was lying.

"Yeah," she replied, reaching over to the night table and grabbed a book that looked like a large journal. She handed it to him and he responded with a questioning look. "Don't worry, it not a bible. I was my mothers. It's got quotes from her favorite books and quotes from famous people….her thoughts."

He smiled again at her. "Let's check it out." He opened it to the middle of it and caught an interesting quote. "Okay, 'what is a friend? It's a single soul dwelling in two bodies'- Aristotle."

She placed her hand on the book to stop him pointed to another quote. "Right here," she said.

"Okay, 'find you who you are, and do it on purpose,'- Dolly Parton," his eyes widened.

Rin giggled. "I always knew she was smart."

Then she grabbed the book from him and flipped the pages to find on particular quote. Her favorite one. Sesshomaru read it aloud. "Love is always patient and kind," Rin closed her eyes and joined him. "It is never jealous. Love is never boastful and conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful," they finished. Rin opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Sesshomaru, I am so sorry about yesterday," Rin apologised.

He shook his head at her. "Rin, I don't want you to worry about it. But I want to tell you that I'm not leaving you and I am never giving up on you. You have changed me into someone better and I love you too much to let you go. You can hate me but I just want to let you know that I am going to fight this illness with you. Every second of every day I will be right beside you," he paused and breathed, "until the very end."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you," her words raspy.

He kissed her softly. "You're welcome."

"You know what I figured out today?" she asked him.

"What?"

"Maybe god has a bigger plan for me then I had for myself," she breathed, "like this never ending journey." She smiled back at him. "Like you were sent to me because I'm sick." He touched her cheek with his hand rubbing the tears away. "To help me though all of this," she leaned against his touch and stared at his golden expression. "You're my guardian angel."

Those four words meant the world to him. He leaded over her and placed a soft passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

They had talked a good few hours until the nurse came in and told Sesshomaru it was time to leave. He gave Rin a goodbye kiss and told her he would be here bright and early tomorrow. She gave him a weak smile and watched him leave.

Once he left her room, he had heard that someone else he knew was staying at the hospital; recovering from an accident a few months earlier. He asked around and found himself in the room where a teenage boy was resting in a bed watching an old western movie. The boy looked at Sesshomaru then back up at the screen. "Here to beat me up some more?"

"Look Kohaku, I apologise for injuring you that night."

This was a shock! Sesshomaru Takahashi never apologised for anything. It was Rin who did this to him. Never more, Sesshomaru continued.

Kohaku shrugged. "Alright, feel better?"

"No, I feel like shit," Sesshomaru confessed.

"You know that I'm a paraplegic now and before I thought I wanted to be your friend," he grinned. "Now, I have no idea why." Nobody talked for a few minutes until he spoke again. "What do you want?" Kohaku asked harshly, not looking away from the screen.

"I already told you. Don't make me repeat myself."

The boy breathed pausing his movie and looking at the demon. "So then what are you doing here in the first place? You couldn't have come all the way here just to apologise."

Sesshomaru looked down and took a deep breath. "My girlfriend is sick."

Kohaku laughed making Sesshomaru glare at him. "You came here because Kagura is sick?" he laughed some more. "What, did you get her pregnant?"

The teenager was starting to tick off Sesshomaru but he regain is stature asking himself what Rin would do. "Kagura? I broke up with her months ago."

"So who's the new victim?"

The demon clenched is teeth, fighting the urge not to injure the boy more. "It's Rin Mori."

Kohaku laughed out. "Rin Mori? No way, she would never go out with you. She's too good for you."

"I agree," he answered. Kohaku's eyes widened. "But I still love her."

"So what's wrong with her? Did you get her pregnant?"

Sesshomaru snickered. "Why do you think I would get her pregnant?"

"Have you met you?"

He ignored the question and prepared to tell him the truth. "Rin has acute lymphoblastic leukemia." Kohaku gave him a weird look. "Do you know what that is?"

"No."

"Its cancer," Sesshomaru answered simply.

Kohaku's face turned shock. "Oh wow. Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. How is she?"

He shook his head. "She isn't doing well. She's sleeping but we've been having complications all week."

Kohaku nodded his head. "She's still here?"

"Yeah."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

He only nodded.

"Rin doesn't deserve this," was all Kohaku could say. "But I could tell she's changed you. Rin's like that, one day with her and you already start to notice a difference on how you act around others. It's like her superpower."

"I guess."

More silence emitted between them. Sesshomaru decided to tell him something that he had never told anyone. "You know I made that jump once. Thought I was a bad ass. I remember saying that I meant to belly flop."

"Did it hurt?"

"Like hell."

Kohaku smiled. "Good."

They glanced looks at each other before any of them spoke. "So I guess I see you around," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, sure."

Before Sesshomaru left the room Kohaku called him out. "Apology accepted."

Sesshomaru left the hospital that night and drove back to his house. When he got there, he saw Kagura's car in the drive way with her leaning against it. He got out of his car and walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

She looked nervous. "I was just wondering how Rin Mori was doing?" her voice calm and soft.

He nodded. "She's in the hospital."

Her red eyes looked up at his gold ones. "Still?"

"No, she collapsed this morning."

The demoness nodded. "What's wrong with her?"

He paused before answering. "She as cancer."

Kagura was speechless. "I'm so sorry Sesshy."

He always hated it when she called him that but it didn't matter right now. "Thank you."

He walked passed her but was stopped by her hand on his arms. "Wait, I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything that I did to Rin."

"Okay," he yanked his arm back and stared at her.

She came closer to him. "And I just want to let you know that I still love you but I'm glad you chose her."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say but he didn't have to because the next thing he knew Kagura had given him a peck on the cheek and drove away.

"It's more like she chose me," he mumbled.

o0o

The morning came quickly as Sesshomaru drove to the hospital. He was a little anxious on seeing Rin but very excited at the same time. Tonight was the night the comet arrived and the night he was going to ask her to marry him. He would have to make it work thought; bring her out to the court yard at the hospital wasn't good enough. Maybe he could get permission and take her somewhere.

When he entered the hallway where her room was, he was surprised to see her being wheeled out. "What's going on?" he asked her.

"Sesshomaru, I get to go home. Please thank your dad for me," Rin smiled, passing him.

Kaede was right behind her and stopped in from of the confused demon. "Your father has been trying to reach you. He's going to pay for private home care."

He was shocked.

Sesshomaru watch them leave the hospital telling Rin that he would be over later tonight. Then he got in his own car and drove to the city.

He later arrived at the large mansion where his father lives and knocked on the door. Inutaisho answered it quickly knowing it was Sesshomaru. His son gave him a look of apology. "Thank you," Sesshomaru's voice cracking.

Then Inutaisho did something he never did to his son. He hugged him.

Sesshomaru held onto his father tighter as he began to feel the tears overflowing in his eyes. He didn't care right now; his father did something Sesshomaru would always remember. So all he did was cry silently in his father's arms.

* * *

**Reviews=good. **

**Thank you to icegirljenni, Taraah36, Caloola, NekoxUsa, Dragonsx, M(guest), Merry Mary(guest) for reviewing last chapter.**


	12. she was the only girl in his eyes

_I own nothing._

_Chapter 12_

she was the only girl in his eyes

When Sesshomaru returned from his father's house, he didn't hesitate to finish up Rin's telescope. He was so close to completing it and tonight for him was the deadline. Once he got to Rin's house, Kaede told him she was sleeping in her room and not to disturb her. After giving her a quick nod, he headed for the backyard.

It was after sunrise and it was nearly completed. He heard the kitchen door open ending with fresh footsteps walking towards him. From the scent the human was giving off, Sesshomaru knew it was Kaede. She came up to him with a lantern and a mug of steaming coffee.

"Look, I have to get this done tonight," he explained, not looking away from the few last adjustment.

"I know. You are doing a good job," she placed a wrinkled hand on his shoulder. "Rin has faith in you."

She left after that. Sesshomaru turned around to see Rin's bedroom still dark. She was still asleep. He looked back at the nearly completed telescope and back up to her bedroom, and then his eyes caught a small balcony on the side of the house. Maybe he could place it up there.

He took the large telescope and used his demonic powers to jump onto the balcony softly. He placed the telescope in a good position and stepped back reviewing his work. The main body was made from a cardboard tube. In addition, there were mirrors inside and another small tube for the viewer. It wasn't perfect but he knew Rin would adore it. He peered through the large, white framed windows and saw the most beautiful girl sleeping soundly. Of course he knew the sleeping was from the strong medication she was on; it always knocked her out.

The demon opened the window slowly and slipped inside. He hovered over Rin's sleeping form for a moment until carefully climbing on the bed, leaning over her. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips awaking her from slumber. She stared into his golden eyes, confused, for a moment until yawning. "Hi," she muttered sleepily, "what time is it?"

"Past sundown," he whispered softly. "Come with me."

He helped her up onto her feet. "Where?"

"Just outside," he pointed to her window. She gave him a confusing look and followed his orders.

Before she could step a foot outside the window, he grabbed her arm; whispering in her ear, "Close your eyes."

He held onto her hands pulling her outside into the warm summer air. She smiled as he led her closer to her surprise. "Alright, you can open them," he instructed her, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

Once she did, a small gasp escaped her lips as a large smile appeared on her face. "Sesshomaru, it's perfect," she kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. "Go check it out."

He watched as she looked through her telescope, then up at the starry sky, then back through the telescope. "There it is," she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru guessed that she spotted the comet because from his point of view and with some help from his night vision, he could see a bright star moving slowing in the sky.

"Come here," she motioned him, "come see."

He followed her and looked through the lens. What he saw was one of the most amazing things ever. A large ball of white light was gently flying. Behind it, the smooth stroke of white, as if someone painted it, was following it swiftly.

He didn't speak as he looked away and caught Rin sitting down looking up at the sky. He sat down beside her and just admired her. She turned to him and smiled. "What?"

Rin looked tired and her eyes looked sicker than ever. Even though she was pale and her body was very skinny and frail, to Sesshomaru she was very beautiful. In his eyes, she was the only girl he wanted to see. He wanted to be with her, to make her his. So he placed a hand on her folded ones and gave her a loving look. "Do you love me?" he asked her.

She only hummed, giving him a small weak smile.

He continued, "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything," she whispered.

His hand reached into his jacket and pulled out a small black box. He got down on one knee and watched as her expression change. It put a smile on his face. "Will you marry me?" then he opened the small box to reveal a yellow diamond ring inside.

She didn't say anything but grinned happily. She held his face in her hands and pulled him into a soft kiss. "Yes," she muttered in his lips.

They pulled away, their faces only inches from each other. Sesshomaru lighting grabbed her left hand and slipped it on. He leaned down and kissed the ring slightly, then brought his face back up to capture Rin's lips. "I love you."

"Stay with me tonight," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru gave her a quick nod and picked her up in his arms.

The two faced each other, embracing each other tightly. It took everything in Sesshomaru's power to not pin Rin to her bed and take her. He had to keep reminding himself that this girl was not like any normal human; this girl was sick and if he made one wrong move, it could end her life. He would not do anything like that to Rin, no matter how much he wanted it.

He brushed her hair from her face as she fell asleep; minutes later their bodies were tangled as both of them were now in dreamland together, living in a world where Rin was no longer sick.

o0o

Rin woke up alone, the sun seeping through the tan curtains, giving her room a beautiful golden color. Her body was definitely in pain. She looked at the picture of the girl in the mirror and frowned, her eyes had purple circles around them and the color had now faded in her brown eyes and hair. This girl was dying slowly. Rin looked down at her hands and caught the shimmering yellow diamond on her finger. This made her morning and reminded herself that there was hope. She was now engaged to the man she had never expected to fall for and yet she loved him like no other.

She grabbed her robe and weakly made it down stairs into the kitchen. She leaned against the entrance, watching Kaede and other woman talking at the table. Sesshomaru was standing at the island with his back facing Rin. Kaede spotted Rin at the door way and she stood up. The other woman followed, and Rin noticed that this woman must have been the nursing aid that was hired to care for her. Then Sesshomaru turned, he smiled at her. "Good morning," the nurse announced, "I'm Mai."

Rin nodded weakly, not wanting to talk.

"You don't look like your feeling too good," Mai said.

Rin blinked. "Would you be?"

"Don't take it personally," Kaede mentioned. "She's like this whenever she's feeling off."

"Which would be all the time," Sesshomaru added earning him a hard glare from Rin. She brushed passed him and sat down with Mai.

"He does that all the time," Rin commented. Mai put a band on her upper arm.

"And how does that make you feel?" Mai asked.

Rin watch Sesshomaru as he glared at her. "Makes me laugh," she answered in a boring tone.

Mai cleaned her arm and looked at her. "You know, there are support groups. Places you can meet people in the same position as you."

"I went to one of those," Rin answered a little more cheerful. "I met a really nice girl named Naomi."

"So why don't you talk to her about all of this?" Mai asked, entering the needle into her arm.

Rin paused and looked at Mai for a second. "Because she's dead," she said.

The needle left her arm and Rin immediately put pressure on the gauze. "Are we done?" Rin quickly asked, getting up and leaving the room not waiting for an answer, Sesshomaru following after her.

They went into her room and Rin opened the curtains letting the normal colors return. Sesshomaru sat on her bed and watched her. "You're in a mood this morning," he observed.

She huffed. "It's because I feel crappy and sore and just exhausted from life," sitting on the bed with him. He began to rub her back in circular motions. "I'm always like this whenever I feel this way."

"Do you want to say inside then?"

She faced him. "No way! I've got things to do and places to see. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in bed because I feel like….like…."

"Shit?"

"Exactly," she pointed to him, "and don't swear." Rin then sat on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around neck. "Besides, I'm engaged. We need to start planning our wedding. Does Kaede know?"

"I told her last night. Well more liked asked her."

Rin smiled. "You asked for her permission if you could marry me?"

He gave her a nod.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he told her, giving her a chaste kiss.

She let go of him and got changed in the bathroom. When she came out he was still sitting on her bed, staring into space. She giggled at him which brought him back to earth. "Welcome back," she teased. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight."

"No Sesshomaru I don't want to go out to dinner with you," her face emotionless and her voice hard and rough. Sesshomaru even took it seriously and began to have a worried expression on his face. Rin started to smile and giggle, which made him sigh. "You know I'm kidding. I would love to go to dinner with you."

"You're good," he commented.

She bowed. "Thank you. It's a gift. So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he smirked, just come with me. He offered his arm to her and she took it gracefully.

Rin said goodbye to Kaede and got into Sesshomaru's car. They drove for about an hour until they reached the city. "Why are we here?" Rin asked, watching tall skyscrapers go by.

"I thought we could spend the day here."

"Are we going to a five star restaurant where you have to reserve a year in advance to get a table?"

"No," he answered simply, parking his car in an underground parking lot.

"Good, because I don't think I can ever look as pretty as those girls that go there."

He opened Rin's door and helped her out. "Rin, you are a lot prettier than those sluts." Rin narrowed her eyes. "Sorry….rich snobs." She nodded in agreement and held his hand.

They walked down the busy streets of Toyko and into a large shopping district. Rin eyed the stores, realizing that this was the wealthy part of town. Nobody like her would ever come here because of her statues and lack of fashion. Sesshomaru kept his eyes straight ahead, ignoring the passing people staring at them. "I've never been in this side of town before," she commented cheerfully but nervous.

"That is because it's usually for the wealthy," he said in a stoic voice.

_I knew it. _"So why are we here?"

"To get you a dress."

Her eyes widened as Sesshomaru led her into a store called Pearl. Inside, were the most gorgeous dresses Rin had ever seen. "This is where I bought your prom dress," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

Rin couldn't take her eyes off the place. Then she felt like she needed to leave. She didn't belong here. "I can't be in here," she muttered, trying to escape.

Sesshomaru caught her and pushed her towards the dresses.

A young woman then came up to the couple with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Mr. Takahashi," she bowed, "what can I do for you today?"

Rin saw this woman as a model. She wore a green dress then ended at mid-thigh and her midnight hair was pinned up into a perfect bun; no strand of hair was out of place.

"We are here to pick out a dress for this evening,"Sesshomaru responded in a monotone voice.

"Alright and I'm guess it is for you?" she motioned to Rin. The girl nodded nervously as the lady circled around her observing her unattractive figure.

Since prom, Rin as lost a lot of weight from her medication and lack of food; no longer could fit perfectly into the long, blue dress.

The store lady looked over the dress and pulled out a light purple, sleeveless summer dress. Rin smiled and followed the lady to the dressing rooms. Rin put it on and came out, admiring the beautiful dress on her plain figure. She could see Sesshomaru's expression in the mirror; it gave off a sad but hopeful stare. Rin blinked and looked back at her reflection; she spotted fresh red and purple bruises on her arms and chest. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Is there something, maybe, not so revealing?"

The lady eyed her body carefully. "No, this is perfect. You can barely see the large bruises. All you need is some makeup."

Before Rin could speak, Sesshomaru snapped. "She does not need some damn makeup! Do what you are paid for and help her!"

The lady bowed in fear. "My apologise Mr. Takahashi but we are currently low in designs. The next order doesn't come in until end of summer."

"Hn."

"It's okay," she gave Sesshomaru a reassuring smile. "I love it."

"Very well," he said. Rin left to get changed and hear Sesshomaru instruct the store worker to help his fiancé. She smiled at the word and got out of the change room, handing the dress to the lady.

They left the store and wandered the city for a while until Rin started to become tired. Sesshomaru told her to get on his back and he carried her to a nearby park. For the rest of the day, Rin and Sesshomaru sat by a pond and watched Koi fish swim around.

While they were sitting, Rin spotted a Japanese Apricot flower on the ground. She picked it up and placed it in Sesshomaru's long silver hair. "There," she announced.

Sesshomaru grabbed the pink flower and twirled it in his fingers before placing it in her hair. "It looks better on you."

Rin moved from her spot and sat in Sesshomaru's lap. He rested his head on the top of hers as they watched the day go by.

o0o

Evening had finally arrived as Rin and Sesshomaru headed to the car. She was currently in the new purple dress Sesshomaru had bought for her. All day she had wondered why he got it for her but she knew it was probably part of the surprise.

They drove out of the city and into a small community. Rin was curious to where they were going since all she could see was large estates passing by. They soon stopped at the end of the block were the biggest mansion yet was staring right in front of Rin's face. The large silver gate opened as Sesshomaru drove his car to the stone castle. He helped her out of the car and without taking her eyes off the place she asked, "Where are we?"

"We are at my father's home," he announced.

"Your father?" she faced him. "But Sesshomaru…"

"I know, I've decided that it's about time to end this feud between us. Besides, I want us to have dinner with them," he led her to the large doors. "Just ignore my idiot brother and…" before he could finish the door opened to reveal a small green creature. "…Jaken."

Rin eyed the creature carefully. _What on earth?_ The thing was interesting to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru! It's been a long time. I heard you came by here a few days ago but I unfortunately couldn't see you then," the green thing explained. Rin thought she heard the name 'Jaken.'

"Shut up," he pushed though dragging Rin along with him.

"Milord! Why is there a human with you?"

The demon growled at the creature. "Silence Jaken."

Rin stepped forward towards the creature. "Hello, I'm Rin, Sesshomaru's fiancé."

The yellow eyes widened. "F-fiancé? Milord, why?"

"Shut your mouth. I don't need to answer to you. Leave before I kill you."

The creature then ran away in terror. "What was that thing?" she whispered to Sesshomaru.

"That _thing _is Jaken. He was my butler when I was twelve. Then I kicked him out of my house and he came back here. I never liked him and my friends always made fun of him."

"I can see why," Rin agreed but she felt sorry for him. Maybe she could befriend him later.

Just then a man with white hair emerged from a door. "Sesshomaru! Rin! How good to see you," he gave Rin a small hug and his son a hand shake.

"Father."

"Whenever you're ready, we can join the others in the dining room."

The two held hands as they entered the dining room, hoping that whatever was behind those doors would allow them to have a peaceful night.

* * *

**Review for me please!**

**I want to thank icegirljenni, Dragonsx, Caloola, Taraah36, Red4Angel, M(guest), kiti4life, Merry Mary(guest), anonymous(guest) for reviewing last chapter. **


	13. more then just a cold

_Chapter 13_

more than just a cold

Rin and Sessomaru entered the grand dining room; it was at least fifteen feet high with large paintings on the walls, a five foot fireplace on one side of the room, and tall windows on the other. The ceiling looked like it was from the 1800's and had the color of copper and gold mixed in. Rin had never seen anything like it before. The place was as big as her house.

Once she sat down beside Sesshomaru, she was met with three familiar people. Across from her were Kagome, and Sesshomaru's brother Inuyasha, at the end of the table beside her was Intaisho's wife, Izayoi. Rin smiled to each of them and watched as waiters came around and placed food in front of them. It all looked so delicious.

"Hey Rin, it's good to see you again," Kagome greeted happily.

"It's good to see you again too," she replied.

"Yes, thank you two for coming. We never really have these kinds of dinners anymore and it's always good to see Sesshomaru," Izayoi said, Inuyasha chuckled with food in his mouth.

"Your home is lovely," Rin commented.

"Thank you sweetheart."

They all started to dig into their dinner. Rin couldn't even decide what to have first, it all looked so appetizing. Sesshomaru and his father were currently having a discussion about business while Kagome, Izayoi, and Inuyasha were discussing what was happening over the summer. Rin kept a smile on her face as she ate small amounts of her dinner. Sesshomaru noticed this and began to worry. "Are you not liking it Rin?" he asked.

She turned to him, shaking her head. "No, it's great! I'm just not that hungry."

"You feeling alright?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru I'm fine," she sneered quietly with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The other's seemed to be looking at them which probably meant they heard everything. Rin turned back to them and smiled; she could still feel Sesshomaru's glare on her though and it was beginning to really bug her. Before she could say anything to him, somebody else spoke up.

"Are you sick or something?" the horst voice asked. She faced Inuyasha, her eyes wide. Does he not know about her condition?

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered hitting him on the arm, "you shouldn't ask people that!"

Sesshomaru growled low. Rin softly put her hand on his leg to calm him down, and then she looked up at Inuyasha. "No, it's okay," she said, sweetly. "I should tell you two since I'm going to be part of the family soon."

"The what?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Rin and I are engaged, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru answered, icily.

"You're marrying that ice prick? Are you mental or something?" He asked Rin.

"Silence, half-breed!" Sesshomaru snapped, standing up from his chair. "You have no right!"

"Really," Inuyasha did the same, "since when do you deserve to be with a human? You hated me and my mother for a decade because we had human in our blood!"

"Inuyasha, calm down," Izayoi pleaded.

"No I'm not going to calm down," he hollered. "He doesn't deserve to marry a human, especially one like Rin."

Sesshomaru bared his teeth at the half-breed. "You have no idea what I've been through! So shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"

"Oh you don't think I know what you've been through? How about me? I would like to see you live your life as a half-demon for one day!"

Rin then decided to step in. "Enough!" she yelled out. "You too are supposed to be family, so start acting like it."

They both slowly calmed down and sat in their seats, still giving each other death glares. Rin sighed and decided it was best that everyone knew. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru has been through a lot these last few weeks with me and I think it would be best to try to not get on his bad side."

"Rin's right Inuyasha," Kagome agreed.

He crossed his arms stubbornly. "I don't see what the big deal is," he said to Kagome. Then he turned to Rin. "Is it because you are sick with a cold or something? Is that why he's acting like this? Because that is just ridiculous, he shouldn't be so hyped over from a small cold."

Rin's eyes grew sad. "No, I wish I had a cold," she took a deep breath. "I have acute lymphoblastic leukemia," she confessed.

She heard Sesshomaru get up from his seat and march out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Rin gave a sad sigh and looked over the table. Inuyasha seemed to be giving her a confused look while Kagome, Izayoi, and Inutaisho had sad expressions written on their faces.

"Should I know what that means?" he asked looking around the table.

Rin grinned shaking her head. "It's cancer."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with shock. "You have cancer? Oh wow, I had no idea. I'm sorry Rin."

"It's okay. Your reaction was lot better than Sesshomaru's was. He didn't take it so well."

"So is he marrying you because of this?"

She nodded her head. "I think so. That and because he loves me."

"But why not just wait until your cured?"

"Inuyasha," Inutaisho spoke, "Rin's cancer is terminal which means her cancer cannot be cured. She has given up on treatments."

Rin looked down while Inuyasha just stared at her. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "Um, I'm going to check on Sesshomaru," she said, leaving the table before the tears arrived.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around the grand foyer. Looking up at the stairs, she thought it would be best to start up there. The house was bigger than she thought; the hallways turned into dead ends, it was like she was in a labyrinth. It must've been at least ten minutes before she met with someone in the hall. It was the green imp from earlier, the one called Jaken.

"Um, excuse me Jaken," Rin began, "but have you seen Sesshomaru anywhere?"

The imp scowled at her before pointing to a double door behind him.

She bowed her thanks and walked inside. The room was the same size as his back at home; the only difference was that there was a couch instead of a bed and no balcony. Sesshomaru was looking out the large windows when Rin walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sesshomaru," she whispered, "are you alright?"

He stood like a statue, not moving at all; if it wasn't for the slight movement in his chest, Rin would have believed him to be a statue.

"Sesshomaru, please talk to me," she pleaded, moving to face him with her arms still around his waist. His golden eyes did show emotion in them. It was sadness. He didn't face her and kept his eyes outside.

"Rin, why don't you go back down," he said in a monotone voice. "I'll be there in a second."

"No," she placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm going to stay here until my fiancé is ready."

They locked eyes with each other then. "Rin, you have no idea how much I want to hurt that half-breed for insulting you."

Rin shook her head and smiled. "He didn't insult me and if he did I wouldn't be bothered by it," she grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go back down. We still need to discuss when we are getting married."

Before she could take a step, he pulled her back and sealed her lips in a kiss. They pulled back staring into each other's eyes. "Rin, I love you but sometime I have to keep reminding myself that you are sick," his claws brushed against her cheek, "and very frail."

She giggled. "And I have to keep reminding myself that you are a dangerous demon that could eat me up any second."

"I don't eat humans," he snickered.

"I know," she kissed his chin and started to drag him out of the room. "Now come on! Let's go back down and don't let Inuyasha bug you okay."

He nodded and followed her out. Jaken was right outside the door as Rin smiled sweetly at him and Sesshomaru continued to follow her, stepping on him in the process. When they got down stairs they found everyone had moved into the parlor for dessert. They all faced Rin and Sesshomaru when they entered the room making things a tad awkward.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called, "I'm sorry."

This was new, Inuyasha had never apologised to Sesshomaru before. Rin was happy that at least one of them apologised but all Sesshomaru did was drag her over to the love seat, grumbling. "Thank you," Rin answered for him.

"So when are you two planning to tie the knot?" Izayoi asked, changing the subject.

"We were thinking as soon as possible," Sesshomaru answered.

"Then what about the first day of summer?" Izayoi smiled. "It's in a few weeks and I'm pretty sure we can set it up by then. Where did you want to have it?"

"The church my parents got married in," Rin replied. "It's a small chapel by the ocean and it's perfect for the wedding."

"I love it, we will start planning immediately. Rin how about you, me, Kagome, and Kaede go out this weekend and find a wedding dress for you."

She nodded happily, excited to finally be tied to Sesshomaru.

The group talked all night about the wedding, summer activities, and other things. It was about eleven o'clock when Sesshomaru and Rin decided to leave.

"Thank you for having us," Rin said, giving Izayoi a hug.

"Of course, dear. Come back anytime!"

Rin waved good bye and got into the car. She must've fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was being carried in strong arms up the stairs in her house. "Sessh-"Rin mumbled, sleepily.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning," he kissed her forehead and tucked her in.

"K," she said back, sinking deeper in her blankets and falling back asleep.

o0o

Sesshomaru arrived at Rin's house early the next morning. He wanted to be there when she woke up but it all changed when he saw about three cars and an ambulance in the drive way. Panic set in as he parked the car and ran to the front door, opening it. Inside, a few nurses were taking to the paramedics while others were running around with oxygen and blankets. In the air, Sesshomaru could smell one thing: Rin's blood. He caught Kaede coming down the stairs with red stained sheets in her hands. "Kaede, what's going on?" he asked.

"Rin's been up all night with a fever," she responded, walking passed him and turning. "She's upstairs right now."

He didn't hesitate to run up to her bedroom. When he arrived, Rin was nowhere to be found, that was until he heard coughing coming from the bathroom. "Rin?" He opened the door to the bathroom to find her coughing up blood in the sink. She spotted him in the mirror and turn towards him. Seconds later, blood started to drip from her nose. She held her mouth and nose with her hand and turned back to the sink, where she coughed up even more blood. Sesshomaru was by her side, making soothing noises and helping out as much as possible.

The smell was unbearable; he had to fight back the vomit that threatened to come up. He had to be strong for Rin.

Soon the paramedics came in and took over, taking Rin to her bedroom. Sesshomaru followed as they placed her on the ground, Kaede was currently taking to one paramedic about the medication she was taking. He kneeled beside her and finally got a good look at her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her sick-pale skin had small purple and green bruises all over it. She threw up blood into a bucket then locked eyes with the demon. She shook her head slowly as the paramedics helped her up and placed her on a gurney, rolling her away to the waiting ambulance.

Trailing behind them out the door, he watched as Kaede got into the truck and they rolled away. This time, however, he did not follow them. Instead, he just sat on the porch sinking in what had just happened.

But there was one question that kept rolling in Sesshomaru's mind; how long did Rin have?

* * *

**Inuyasha is such a jerk! *sigh* yeah it's a short chapter...just review.**

**Thanks to Dragonsx, Caloola, NekoxUsa, , icegirljenni, Taraah36, M(guest), Merry Mary(guest) for reviewing last chapter.**


	14. tying the knot with her forever

_I own nothing._

_Chapter 14_

tying the knot with her forever

A week had passed and there were only four days before the first day of summer. Sesshomaru had not seen Rin since she was taken away to the hospital. He didn't know why but it had something to do with the fact that he was afraid of what might happen when he got there. Yes, he was afraid; something was foreign to him. He was afraid that when he got to the hospital, bad news would be waiting for him, telling him that Rin was gone. No, he couldn't handle such a thing. But he did get a message from Kaede a few days back telling him that Rin was currently undergoing heavy treatment, but since then….nothing. Maybe she was still alive. Maybe, just maybe she fought through this.

For the last few days however, he never left his phone. It was always beside him, waiting to give him at least something. For hours, he would sit in his car; contemplating if he should just drive to the hospital. Even now he was doing it, sitting there waiting for something to happen. A phone call, a text message, anything. Should he just go to the hospital anyways? Just to make sure? The fear came back and filled his chest with worry.

Rin.

What if she is really gone? He didn't even get to say goodbye. Sesshomaru shook his head, getting rid of the nasty thoughts. _No, _he growled,_ Rin is alive! I can feel it!_ That's when he started his car and drove to the hospital.

On the way there he kept asking himself what he was doing. Wasn't he just going to be in the way? Would Rin even want him there after a week of not talking? Never more, he would go because he gave Rin a promise of fighting this with her and that is what he was going to do.

Upon arrival, Sesshomaru thought about what he was going to say to Rin. Wait, was she even aloud visitors? It did matter; Sesshomaru was going to see her none the less. Walking inside, the nurses directed him to the cancer ward where he spotted Kaede talking to Rin main doctor. With his demon hearing, he caught the words "soon" and "end." That scared him.

Kaede and spotted him right when the doctor left. She gave him a sad smile as he approached her. "Sesshomaru, it's good to see you," she greeted warmly.

_Good Rin is alive. _"Where is Rin?" he asked.

"Rin is sleeping. She's been asking for you. She was worried something happened."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Can I see her?"

"Yes," Kaede pointed to the door head of them, "she's through there."

Sesshomaru entered the white room where Rin was currently asleep. She was hooked up to monitors and machines but it wasn't as bad as last time they were here. Rin looked better. Of course, she still looked pale and sick as hell but her pulse seemed normal and she was sleeping fine. But he had to remind himself the Rin was on some very powerful drugs and morphine to help ease the pain.

He decided to not wake her, so he stood by the window and watched cars and people go by. An hour later, he heard deep breathing behind him. When he turned, Rin was currently watching him; her expression, plain.

"Hi," he spoke.

"Hi," Rin spoke back. "Why are you here?" She was angry.

"Can't I see my fiancé?"

"Depends," her voice grew tired. "You haven't seen her in a week, so….."

"I'm….sorry."

"You're sorry?" she snapped. "For what? Not coming? I've been in here all week doing these damn tests and all I kept thinking about was why you weren't there beside me. I thought you said you were going to fight this with me?"

"I am, just-"

"Just what? I'm dying Sesshomaru. How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks in?" her every word being raised. "I could be dead right now and you wouldn't-"

He had enough of this and no longer wanted to hear it. "Silence!" he turned towards the window. "I don't need a guilt trip Rin."

"So then why did you come?" she asked more quietly and calmly. "Why now?"

He rubbed his temple, walking over to her bed and sitting in the chair next to it. "I don't know. I just had this feeling…."

She grabbed his hand. "So why _didn't_ you come earlier?"

"I don't know," he answered, not looking her in the eye.

"Yes you do. Tell me," she asked, placing a hand on his cheek and making him lock eyes, "tell me. Please."

Sesshomaru slammed his hands on arm rest of the chair and got up, pacing around the room. He was frustrated with himself and couldn't look Rin in the eye properly without feeling the urge to cry. "I was afraid," he muttered loud enough for her to hear. "I was afraid that if I came, I would being hearing bad news," he finally locked eyes with her, trying to control his emotions, "and I can barely handle you being here, sick," he sat down on her bed and held her hands. "When I saw you coughing up blood I didn't know what to do and the worst thing was that I couldn't even help you. I can't help you Rin."

She stopped him. "You are helping me. I'm pretty sure you being here for me has made me live longer and has made me stronger."

He shook his head but she kept speaking. "Yes," Rin reassured. "Sesshomaru I really don't think I would be here if you weren't beside me. You've gave me a reason to fight this a little longer and I'm going to keep fighting…..until my heart stops beating."

Rin then pulled him down on the bed; his head resting on her shoulder. She kissed the top of his head and combed the long silver hairs with her fingers. They just laid there in silence, not speaking, just sinking in the moment. They were together and nothing would ever tear them apart.

Finally after minutes of not speaking, Rin said something. "Izayoi and Kagome came by," she confessed.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah, they came by with cake samples for the wedding. We tried to contact you but Izayoi didn't have your number and I can't remember it on top of my head," Rin giggled.

"Why where you trying cake samples for a wedding?" he questioned.

She looked at him like he was joking. "Our wedding is in four days or did you forget."

"No I didn't forget, it's just you're in the hospital. I don't think we will be ready in time."

"We've been ready all week. Izayoi and Kagome have been busy organizing it. Besides, time isn't really on our hands right now."

He grinned brushing his hand against her cheek. "Very well," ignoring the last sentence. "Then I am excited to finally tie the knot with you." Then he carefully placed a kiss on her lips, tasting the strong medicine that kept her alive and free of pain.

o0o

Four days had passed quickly. Today was the day Rin was getting married. Her number one wish was coming true, thanks to Sesshomaru. She loved him so much and was happy to spend the rest of her life with him. The last week had been hell for her. Doing tests that made her wake up in sweat and throwing up her stomach; she was disgusted with herself. Her scent was probably revolting to Sesshomaru. But today she was going to forget about that. Today was going to be the best day of her life.

Early this morning, Kagome, Izayoi, and Kaede had helped her get ready. They did her hair, makeup and helped her into her mother's dress. Rin had decided to wear her mother's dress right before she got a fever; it was the least she could do to feel like her mother was there with her. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders and back, curled to perfection with a small flower tiara on top. It was perfect.

She was finally going to walk down the aisle and she mentally prayed that nothing bad would happen.

When she arrived at the chapel, she was amazed at the sight. The small white building was surrounded by a rainbow of flowers. A small walking aisle also had flowers trailing down the sides. It was beautiful. Kaede helped her out of the car and aided her through the flowery lane. Rin had grown very weak since she was in the hospital and even with the medication helping her out, it couldn't help her when she walked. She now had to use a wheelchair to get around. Of course, she was able to walk but not without assistance. But still, Rin refused to use a wheel chair in her wedding. She was going to walk down the aisle with or without support.

When Kaede and Rin entered the chapel, Rin's eyes immediately landed Sesshomaru who was only fifteen feet away. If Rin made it to him, everything would be alright. Her arm was around Kaede's tightly as she looked at the guests, smiling to them. When she was only a good foot away from Sesshomaru's reached hand, she took it and face him.

This was it.

o0o

In Sesshomaru's eyes, Rin was a goddess. When she entered the room he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to be marrying such an amazing person and she was human too. How did he wind up with this beautiful girl? Him, a demon. Why did she pick him? Because to her, he was her guardian angel and she believed that he was brought to her for a reason, like the stars predicted their love.

Right now, all he was focusing on was the girl in front of him.

Then the preacher began to speak. "Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous." Rin and Sesshomaru mouthed 'I love you' to each other as the preacher continued. "Love is never boastful or conceded. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, delights, and the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes."

"I, Sesshomaru Takahashi, do solemnly swear to take Rin Hana Mori as my lofly wedded wife to honor and to cherish her all the days of my life."

"I, Rin Hana Mori, do solemnly swear to take Sesshomaru Takahashi as my lofly wedded husband to honor and to cherish him all the days of my life."

They stared at each other as Rin's expression turned a little sad. Then they placed the wedding bands on each other's fingers as the preacher announce them to kiss, making them man and wife. Rin's grin turned into a smile as Sesshomaru did the same. They were finally tied together forever.

Everyone in the chapel started clapping as they stood to witness the newlyweds walk out the door. Rin held onto Sesshomaru's hand tight, fighting to keep herself from falling but Sesshomaru would never let that happen; he would never let her fall again.

As they walked out into the afternoon sun they knew right now was the best moment of their lives.

* * *

**God Fanfiction is being difficult. Yeah I know its a little short...please review. It a great motivation. **

**Thank you to kiti4life, Dragonsx, Taraah36, Merry Mary(guest), M(guest), icegirljenni, Caloola, NekoxUsa for reviewing last chapter.**


	15. never giving up on hope

_I own nothing!_

_Chapter 15_

never giving up on hope

"I can't believe it!" Rin exclaimed, after leaving the church. "I'm married!"

Sesshomaru laughed with her as he picked her up and twirled her around. "I can't believe it too, Rin." He placed her carefully on the ground and took her face in his hands. "You're my wife." He kissed her on the mouth.

It was such a beautiful wedding. The wedding reception was just as Rin imagined it would be. There was dancing, food, a delicious vanilla cake, classical music, and the most gorgeous sunset on the ocean. Even Sesshomaru was impressed but him being a stoic character, he didn't talk much and he only smiled when Rin either laughed or talked to him. He had to keep reminding himself that he was finally married to the most beautiful girl on earth and not to be nervous around her.

They had danced together as man and wife. However, Rin was weak and would often stumble but his strong grip on her made sure she would not fall.

"You are so beautiful," he kept telling her.

In every response, she would giggle and say, "Then I must be Aphrodite since you keep telling me every 10 seconds."

Aside from dancing and eating, Rin would be talking to the guests which meant that Sesshomaru couldn't have his time with her but whenever she was alone, even if it was just for a moment, he would place a light kiss on her lips, telling her how much he loved her.

He was now on the small dock watching the sun disappear into the ocean. His mind needed a rest from all those human noises. It was giving him a headache. All he wanted to do was spend time with his wife and yet she was too busy with others. He sighed heavily and was finally getting better before he heard footsteps heading his way. He growled in annoyance as he turned to tell his intruder off; he was surprised though to see his intruder as Bankotsu. _Wait, he came to the wedding? No, he was probably just crashing it was Naraku. _"What do you want?" Sesshomaru demanded, looking back towards the open ocean.

"I didn't come to crash the wedding if that's what you're thinking," Bankotsu confessed. "I came to say sorry."

This was a shock. Since when did Bankotsu apologise? He continued. "You don't have to forgive me or anything but I just want to let you know that Rin….she's beautiful and you made a good choice."

Now Sesshomaru knew the reason why the boy was here. "You know," Sesshomaru said, plainly.

"Yeah, Kagura told me."

"Of course she did. Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru then turned to his former friend to start telling him off but found himself staring at the goddess slowly making her way towards them. His eye brows furrowed as he quickly walked to her. "Rin what do you think you're doing? You can fall!"

Rin slapped his arm away. "I'm fine. Chill. I just came to see what you boys where doing." She walked passed Sesshomaru and smiled at Bankotsu. "Bankotsu, I'm glad you came."

They embraced in a gentle hug which made Sesshomaru growl at the human boy.

"I'm happy to be here," Bankotsu said. "You look ravishing."

"So I've been told," she glanced at Sesshomaru who came up behind her and placed an arm around her waist. "He's been telling me the same thing every five minutes."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Oh that reminds me," he brought his mouth close to her ear making her shiver; "you look so beautiful my wife."

Rin giggled, hitting him on the chest. "Stop," she blushed.

Bankotsu chucked. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Bankotsu," Sesshomaru called out to him, still holding Rin in his arms. "Apology accepted."

"Thanks man," he waved. "See yeah."

"I'm glad you guys made up," Rin smiled, looking up at him.

Sesshomaru chuckled and held Rin even tighter. The he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, hard and passionate.

"Let's head back to the party," she suggested, kissing his chin quickly.

After the reception, Sesshomaru and Rin headed to the limousine Kimi got them as a wedding present. The chauffeur stood waiting with the door open as Rin turned her back towards the guests and threw her bouquet of flowers over her shoulders. She turned back to see Kagome jumping up and down in the crowd then glancing at Inuyasha who was surely blushing. Rin giggled and stepped into the vehicle.

The moment the car was moving their arms wrapped around each other. Sesshomaru buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent- lilac and something that only Sesshomaru could classify as Rin. He moved his arm over her shoulder and traced her skin lightly, grabbing her hand giving her wedding ring a kiss. Locking eyes with her he said, "Mrs. Rin Takahashi. I like the sound of that."

"It does have a nice ring to it," she giggled. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

"For what?"

"For marrying me. You don't know how much this means to me," glancing at her wedding band, "and it's not just because it's my number one." She placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you so much, Sesshomaru."

"Rin-"

She placed a finger on his lips. "Just hear me out. I know that we didn't start off on the right foot." Sesshomaru then thought back on their relationship and how hard he tried to make one with her, she just pushed him away. He was never really nice to her when she moved to town in the fifth grade and how he and his friends made fun of her when she came back to school while she was fighting leukemia the first time. But now that didn't matter now because all he wanted to do was be with this girl. "I should have told you sooner about my leukemia," she continued. He cringed, "but I was afraid that if I did it would ruin everything and I didn't want it to end. It's like when I'm with you nothing can hurt me, not even my illness. Before you happened, I accepted that it was the end of my life but now I feel like my life is just beginning and I'm not ready to leave just yet. I'm never giving up on hope." Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. "I'm glad god brought you to me and I would gladly give my life to just spend one day loving you."

He leaned over and kissed the falling tears on her face. "Rin, you're….you're my everything. You've changed my life in so many ways. Before I met you I never liked anything. I was a cold, emotionless bastard that got whatever he wanted but when I met you, you did something to my heart that made me realize that life isn't all glamorous. There are obstacles and finding out that you had cancer was one of them. But you've made me a better person and have given me my humanity." He leaned his forehead against hers. "If I could…I would die for you, Rin…..I love you so much." They locked lips in a searing kiss, making it the best kiss ever.

They parted as Rin rested her head on his shoulder and their hands intertwined. Soon they arrived at a large house. Rin looked at it curious as Sesshomaru helped her out. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Welcome home," he whispered in her ear.

Rin's eyes widened as she glanced at him then back at the house. "But how?"

"Well you forget that my family has a good amount of money. Besides, I get checks on my birthdays, Christmas, even when I lost a tooth," he chuckled. "With that and child support it kind of adds up."

The house was white and had a large porch. The style reminded Rin of southern home she had seen in a movie. Surrounding the house is a great yard which stretches out to an ocean view. It was perfect. "Oh, Sesshomaru!"

"Number nineteen, as I recall. Owning your own home."

They walked up to the door and Sesshomaru grabbed the key and unlocked it. Before Rin could step a foot inside, Sesshomaru had her in his arms. "Sesshomaru put me down so I can see," Rin struggled.

"Nope, I'm going to do this right," he whispered, using his demon speed to flash them up the stairs and into the main bedroom. He placed her onto the red silk sheets as he opened up the double glass doors that led onto a balcony. Rin was amazed at this and walked over to the balcony to see her telescope sitting there.

"This is amazing," she whispered. Then she walked back inside and noticed something. "Sesshomaru, my clothes!"

"Relax, there all here," he pointed to the walk in closet.

Rin sighed in relief. "Good," she turned away from him, "because I'd really like to get out of this dress." She lifted her hair and glanced at him from the side. "Could you help me?"

"Ummm," he gulped, "sure." He unzipped her dress and brushed his fingers over her delicate skin. Her undergarments were the only thing that covered her body. His heart skipped a beat.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what she was doing. She started chattering about the day's events while she hung up her rob on the bed post but all he kept thinking was her naked body underneath him, calling out his name in pleasure. She didn't even think about what her simple satin white bra and slip was doing to him. He was beginning to lose it. _I have to leave this room…fast! _"Umm, is it getting hot in here? I'm going to get some water," he announced, slowly moving towards the door. "Do want some?"

"No thanks," she answered, taking out the Bobbi pins in her hair.

He left the room quickly and made it too the kitchen. "Okay Sesshomaru, calm down. You know you can't do anything with her." He slowed his pacing down. "You can do this. Just go upstairs and pretend she's not….she's not what? The most beautiful girl you've laid your eyes on? Or that she's only wearing undergarments? Damn!" He cursed; slamming is fist on the counter.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called. "What's taking you so long?"

"Coming!" he tried to control his thoughts about sex. It has happened before; he just needs to do it again. Yes, he can survive tonight.

He climbed the stairs and took a deep breath, opening the door. Inside, his jaw dropped at the sight of what was in front of him. Rin was sitting on the bed, wearing a white silk nightgown. His eyes took in her body and narrowed his eyes. This gave him a good look at her body and how sick she really looked. Her beautiful pale skin was covered with purple and yellow bruises, definitely part of her illness.

"Rin…I…" he was speechless.

"What are you waiting for, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked in an innocent voice. "Are you going to stand there all night?"

He didn't know what to do. Just a few minutes ago he was thinking about Rin in a certain way and he dreamed about this moment ever since he had meant her. But tonight she seemed different and wanted something from him. He knew what she wanted and didn't know if he could give it to her. He needed to make her understand, what she was doing was making him crazy. "Rin…" he turned his head away from her, seeing her matching robe. "Are you cold? Maybe you should put your robe."

She glanced at the clothing then back at him. "But I don't want put it on."

"Well, maybe you should," he insisted.

"Well…." Rin was beginning to be very uncomfortable. She had been dreaming about this night ever since she kissed Sesshomaru. "I don't want to put my robe on, Sesshomaru." Maybe, she could persuade him. "Do _you_ want to put it on?"

After a minute he walked over to her. There was pain painted on her face; she was hurt and for a good reason. Her husband just turned her away but she needed to understand that it wasn't her. It wasn't that he didn't want to do this. It was that he couldn't. How could he? She had leukemia. It was only four days ago that she was in the hospital, it was only a week and a half ago when she had a fever and was coughing and throwing up blood, and it was only three weeks ago that she had collapsed, so now she wanted to…_NO! I can't! _"I think it's best for you to cover up."

She gave him a nod and picked up her robe, not bothering to put her arms threw the sleeves and walked out threw the French double doors to the balcony. Sesshomaru followed her out and looked up to the stars. "Want to show me your star?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Well, are you going to stand out here all night?"

"Nope," she snapped.

"Then what do you want to do?" _Shit. _He mentally cursed. _Wrong question._

"Well, I want to make love to my husband but apparently that's not going to happen."

"Look…Rin."

"No you look, Sesshomaru." She turned towards him head on. "What is it? Why don't you want me? Aren't I pretty enough?" Her last words coming out in a small whisper.

"Not pretty enough?" he was shocked. "Rin, is that what you think? Do you think I don't want to be with you." She nodded looked back up towards the sky. "Well your wrong, Rin. You're the most beautiful woman I've laid my eyes on. I've never wanted anyone or anything so much in my life."

Rin turned back to him. "Then why did you turn me away?" her eyes swelling up with tears.

He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, show her how much he loved her. "Rin, your illness…"

"I'm sick Sesshomaru, not dead!" she stormed back inside and stood at the edge of the bed away from him.

"I know you're not dead, but…"

"But what?" she swirled around.

He took a strand of her long hair in his fingers. "I'm scared," he confessed.

"Scared of what?"

He plopped down on the bed and covered his face with his hand. "I'm it might cause you to become sicker or take you away from me sooner…"

She knelled downed between his legs and lifted is hands away from his face. "Sesshomaru, look at me." She waited until he locked eyes with her. "Look at me," her voice more hard.

"I can't," he mumbled.

"I'm going to die whether we like it or not."

"SILENCE!" he finally looked right at her.

"But I am, Sesshomaru!"

"Just don't say that, okay?" his voice softened. "I'm not like you Rin. I can't accept your death like tis nothing. I know it's going to happen. I do but I just…don't…want…" he placed his hands back on his face but he would not cry. He couldn't in front of her.

"Do you think I want to die? Do you? Well I have news for you. I don't. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you and have children. I would give anything to spend forever with you; showing how much I love you but- please, Sesshomaru, look at me," she pleaded, trying to pry his hands away from his face. He looked at her. "I don't have the next 100 years. I don't even have a year. All I have is now so please let's not waste it."

He fell to his knees beside her and crushed her lips with his, holding her close. "I love you so much, Rin."

Holding his face in her hands, she whispered, "Then show me."

He took her lips again, picking her up and placing her carefully on the bed. Slowly, as he was kissing her passionately, he pulled her robe off her body only leaving her undergarments. He took in the goddess under him and decided he would make tonight the best night of their lives.

* * *

**Yup...so reviews help me a lot! **

**I want to sent a big shout out to my reviewers last chapter. Red4Angel, icegirljenni, Taraah36, Dragonsx, M(guest), NekoxUsa**


	16. this is a moment

**Thank you to Taraah36, NekoxUsa, icegirljenni, Red4Angel,M(guest), Dragonsx, spark. sprite for reviewing last chapter.**

_Elves are telling me I own nothing. Damn you elves._

_Chapter 16_

this is a moment

Sesshomaru was standing on the balcony thinking about tonight and realizing that he wouldn't be able to make love to Rin ever again. He had marked her as his mate even though she would not live long.

"What are you doing out here? I got worried when I woke up without you beside me," Rin's small voice reaching him.

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here to think," he confessed.

"Think about what?"

"About us." He wrapped his arm around her waist bring her close. "I'm just glad I waited."

"Waited?" she was confused.

He was pretty sure that Rin didn't know tonight was his first as well. "For us. For dog demons we usually only mate to one person, only on the rare occasion do we do it twice, like my father. But I wanted my first and only to be special with someone who I love and I'm glad it was with you. I'm glad we waiting until we were married. You're my soul mate Rin and now my official mate. I'll treasure this night for the rest of my life." He kissed her gently on her mouth and forehead.

"Sesshomaru, are you going to find someone after I'm gone?" she asked.

He didn't know how to answer the question. "No," he decided to answer. "I can't think of anyone else but you to spend my life with."

Rin glanced at the rising sun. "I think you should."

"Rin.."

She shook her head and faced him. "Promise me that you will."

"I can't…"

She huffed and went back inside, putting on her bath robe and heading into the bathroom. _Great I have made her upset…well done Sesshomaru. _The he heard the bell ring and went to get it. "Mai," he greeted, plainly. "Good morning."

The woman walked in. "Good morning Sesshomaru. Where is Rin?"

"She's in the bathroom," he pointed upstairs.

Mai headed upstairs with Sesshomaru trailing close behind. "So how was your wedding?" she asked.

"Oh, it was good. Thank you." _Way to make things awkward, Sesshomaru. _

They arrived at the bathroom where Rin was currently in. Mai knocked and presented herself. "Come in," Rin's voice called her.

Sesshomaru stood like a statue as Mai walked inside, closing the door behind her. He decided not to stand there like an idiot and wait for them down stairs.

"Good Morning Rin. How are you feeling?" Mai sweetly smiled.

She shrugged currently sitting on the toilet cover. "I'm fine."

"How was your wedding night?" Mai brought out a Rin's medication.

Rin blushed. "It was a little rough to begin with but it was the best night of my life."

"I'm glad," Mai replied, placing a needle in Rin's arm giving her, her morning shot.

o0o

It has been over a month since Sesshomaru and Rin were married, it was now the end of July. They had ended there little fight ages ago and where now more in love than ever. He had spent every waking moment with her but finally a few days ago she decided to kick him out of the house until he found a part time job. She wanted to spend time with him but she also wanted him to have a life outside from being with her; a life where he can get his mind off of everything. The next day he came home with good news. He had gotten a job assisting a doctor over at the walk-in clinic; since he was thinking about medical school one day; Rin thought it would be an excellent idea. He would only be gone mornings which meant the afternoons were all for her.

About a week ago, Kagome had come over with amazing news. Inuyasha had proposed to her and were planning to have the wedding at the end of August. On top of that, Kagome had asked Rin to be her Maid of Honor which Rin accepted.

Rin and Mai where now sitting in the kitchen chatting away about something, while Sesshomaru was rushing around the room. "Alright, I'm off," he kissed Rin on the cheek. "I'll see you later, love."

"Bye," Rin replied watching him leave off the door. "Mai, can you go get the mail?"

Mai nodded and retrieved the mail. Rin shuffled through them before something interesting caught her eye. It was a letter from Harvard. She opened it and read the letter, her eyes widening at the words.

Sesshomaru had been accepted into the school. Mai noticed her expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

Rin shook her head, smiling. "Nothing."

Mai looked at her and smiled. "So how's the married life?"

"You tell me," Rin smiled, blushing.

"I think you two are more in love with each other than an old married couple that have been together for years." Mai looked down at her monitor after checking Rin's blood count and frowned. She did another test and it came back the same results. This wasn't good.

Rin noticed Mai's sudden mood change and furrowed her eye brows. "What?" she looked down at what Mai was looking at, the monitor. "What is it?"

"You need to go Dr. Arai," was all Mai said.

She drove Rin to the doctor's office and told her that Sesshomaru and Kaede was inside already. Rin didn't even care, whatever Dr. Arai had to say, she wanted to be alone when he said it.

Rin said goodbye to Mai and headed inside. In the waiting room, Rin spotted Sesshomaru and Kaede in a deep conversation. She quickly walked passed them and opened her doctor's main office to see him not there. She would wait. So she stood by the window and idly watched cars drive by. It was until she heard the door open and close that she knew she was not alone. "Rin," Dr. Arai said, surprised to see her here alone. "Where are Sesshomaru and Kaede?"

"They are talking about something," she kept her glaze outside. "What are they talking about?"

"Let's wait for them to join us, shall we," he sat down at his desk.

Rin turned towards him, her face stoic. "It's me that's sick," she sat in one of the chairs, "not them. How sick please?"

Dr. Arai took a deep breath. "Your latest blood counts are very low. You're immune system is in collapse. The cancer is now everywhere."

Rin kept her face calm. She would not break down here. "How much longer do I have?"

"I don't want to be drawn into time scales."

"I won't sue you if you're wrong." Her doctor laughed and waited for her to continue. "My best friend is getting married at the end of August and asked me to be her Maid of Honor. Will I get to go?"

Dr. Arai took a long pause until answering with one word, "No."

Her body froze. Kagome's wedding was only a month away. One month.

Rin nodded at her doctor and got up from the chair, her face emotionless, and left. She was shocked and didn't know whether to start crying or to get angry at the world. No, she would remain calm and wait until she was alone. But that would mean she would have to get away from Sesshomaru. So she walked down the hall and into the waiting room passing him and Kaede without making eye contact. She didn't even think he saw her. That was a good thing. She called for a taxi and it brought her home safely.

As she entered the empty house, she took a deep breath trying to control the emotions ragging inside of her. When Rin got to her bedroom, she couldn't take it. She looked herself in the mirror then threw a bottle of expensive perfume at it; shattering both mirror and bottle. It was rage that was boiling inside of her and now she was finally releasing it. She started to tear apart the room, ripping the curtains, wiping everything off the dresser, breaking the TV, lamps, windows, and pushing the mattress off the bed frame. Who could blame her though, she didn't even have that much time left and surely something like this was going to happen sooner or later. Then she moved onto the balcony where she gazed upon the telescope that Sesshomaru made for her, what did it matter? It was made for her, so there was no point of keeping it. That is why she pushed it over the railing, letting it fall two stories before hitting the ground in pieces. She went back inside where she slid to the ground by the door and remained there, not moving, not crying, and only giving off an emotionless frown.

It was only moments later when she heard the front door open and footsteps running towards her. She kept her emotionless frown as she glanced at Sesshomaru enter the room. He was shocked by what he saw and finally saw Rin on the ground. "Do you want to leave me with nothing?" he snapped at her.

She didn't say anything and watched as he sat on the bed frame. He shook his head, "Why?" placing his hands in his face.

Rin saw this and got up to sit beside him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and placing her hand on his leg. Her eyes began to water, she placed her forehead on his shoulder mumbling, "I'm so sorry," and breaking out into a full outcry. Sesshomaru removed his hands and embraced her tightly, pulling her onto his lap. She cried in his chest until she couldn't cry anymore.

Did he know what Dr. Arai told her? Did he know how much time she had left? Something inside her knew he didn't. Rin got out of his embraced and wiped the tears away, walking to the broken French doors and staring outside. Sesshomaru watched her, realizing that Dr. Arai had told her something important. "What did he say?" he asked.

Rin bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry. She took a deep breath and told him, "I can't go to Kagome's wedding."

He stood behind her confused at her answer.

"I know you know the answer." She turned to him with saddened eyes. "So why I can't go?"

He shook his head, still confused.

Now she started to become angry. Was he toying with her? Now was not the time to be funny, Sesshomaru. Her face grew serious, as she prepared to tell him. "Because I'll be dead."

Sesshomaru's heart stopped. She couldn't be serious. This was a joke it had to be, but he knew her well enough to know it was not. Her body began to spasm with sobs as she rushed passed him and into the bathroom, where she locked herself inside. Sesshomaru just stood there and remained there for some time. It wasn't until he recalled Rin's name being called and Kaede walking in that Rin only had a month left.

Kaede knocked on the door and was let in, where Rin told her what Dr. Arai said. The old woman was in tears but told her to live each day with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru waited for them downstairs and once Kaede left, Rin was now all alone with Sesshomaru. "Let's go for a walk," she suggested, leading him outside.

She linked her arm around his as they headed to the beach. That's where they stood watching the ocean moving. "You never told me that you applied to Harvard," Rin started. "The letter came today saying you got accepted," she confessed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

His eyes focused on the horizon. "Because I'm not going."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Do you need to ask?" He told her. Rin did know why and didn't really want to bring it up.

"Sesshomaru, can you promise me something?" she asked, looking deep into his golden eyes.

"What?"

"Promise that you will move on after and go to school."

"No," he answered, "I'm not going anywhere."

"But I am. Please, go to Harvard."

"I can't. Not without you." His eyes fell upon her.

Rin smiled sadly. "Sesshomaru, I will be there," she gazed at the water. "I'll be the girl that comes up to you the first day, asking where her class is located and because I suck at following directions, you will have to show me where to go."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Rin…"

Her eyes locked with his. "Can you do this for me, Sesshomaru?" she placed a hand on his striped cheek. "Please."

He sighed and nodded to her slowly. Rin then embraced him, never wanting to let go.

"Sesshomaru, I want to be in your arms when it happens. I want to be safe and just be with you." They sat down in the sand and watched the sun fall behind the sky.

"Of course," he agreed sadly, not showing it though.

"Being with you. Being with you. Just…being with you," her eyes found his. "This is a moment. Right here, right now."

o0o

Days passed and Rin was finally able to tell Kagome that she was not going to be able to come to her wedding. Kagome, of course, cried in which Rin had to tell her that she was going to be there, Kagome just wasn't going to see her. It was bittersweet but the truth, even though Rin didn't want it to be.

Soon days turned into weeks and Rin's number started to dwindle. Her body was weaker and needed to be carried around most of the time. Her pain was bearable but that was because of the morphine Mai injected into her body every two hours.

Her and Mai where currently out on the porch, drinking tea. The sun was shining beautifully on the lawn making everything feel so warm. Rin looked tired and it looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep for the past month, but really that's all she's been doing. But today, she decided to spend it outside with Mai.

"Tell me how it will be," Rin said, her voice clear but weak.

Mai eyed her carefully. "You won't want to eat much from now on. You'll be thirsty and sometimes feverish. You will want to sleep a lot. You will have little or no energy."

"Will it hurt?"

"No," Mai answered truthfully. "The morphine will make sure you aren't in any pain." The woman smiled, sweetly. "It will give you some beautiful dreams."

Mai was right, last night Rin had a dream about Kagome's wedding. It was beautiful. She was beautiful, all dressed in white. Rin was her Maid of Honor and wore a beautiful violet dress. Everything was perfect and Rin had never felt more alive.

"Do you think I'll be scared?"

"I think you've had the worst luck in the world and if I was in your shoes, I would be scared. But I also believe that however you handle these last few days will be exactly how it should be done."

"I hate it when you say days."

Mai looked towards the large green field. "Quite soon, you'll start to drift in and out of consciousness. Sometimes you won't be able to respond but you know people will be there, you'll hear them talking. And eventually Rin you will just…drift away. Do you have more questions?"

Rin shook her head. "No," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "No."

o0o

It had been a long hard battle and eventually Mai was right, she was beginning to drift in and out of consciousness. She could hear people in the bedroom and recognized the voices as Izayoi, Inutaisho, Kagome, and Inuyasha. She then knew they had come to say goodbye.

"She's was always like a daughter to me and I'm glad she joined this family," she heard Izayoi sobbing.

"She's a fighter and a miracle. She wasn't even supposed to live pass fifteen," Inutaisho mentioned.

"Goodbye Rin," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "If you want, you can haunt Sesshomaru. I don't think he'll mind."

Kaede had also come by, in tears as well. "I love you so much Rin. I remember when you were brought to me and I watched you grow into a beautiful woman. I'm so happy I got to raise you." She brushed Rin's hair. "Say hi to your parents for me," her voice cracked and was now crying freely. She kissed Rin's sweaty forehead. "Goodbye."

o0o

Sesshomaru was holding her in his arms, listening to her slow breathing and heartbeat. He was waiting, something that he didn't want to do. Last week, they had gone to pick out a gravestone and had decided to bury her in their cemetery. They had also arranged funeral which Rin was present when they organized it.

This was it, wasn't it? Her last moments.

Rin then shot out of his arms, mumbling, "I'm falling. I'm falling."

"You aren't falling," he replied in a hush tone.

"Don't let me fall."

"I'll catch you whenever you fall."

Rin was awake; her breathing slow. Her eyes focused on the outside. "Sessh," she mumbled again, "I want to see the sunrise. Please come with me."

He picked her up in his arms without a second thought and carried her to the beach, just as the sun began to rise. It was a new day. Rin smile at it. "It's so warm and beautiful," she commented.

His grip on her tightened as if he was scared she would fall. Rin closed her eyes slowly realizing something. "I can feel them, Sesshomaru. My parents. They are calling to me. I can hear my dad's voice and feel my mom's touch," she looked at him as he fought back tears. "I'm not afraid anymore."

He couldn't hold it back any longer. Rin felt a small tear hit her cheek as she opened her eyes and saw that it was coming from Sesshomaru. This confused her, he had never cried before. "Sesshomaru, I have never seen you cry."

"Can you blame me? It was only a matter of time before I exploded," he held her tighter as more tears ran down his face. "I just don't know if I can let you go."

"I know you can. Just remember our moments together. How we met, grew up, fell in love, had kids, and finally living together forever. But now, I'm ready and it's time to start a whole new journey."

"I just love you so much, Rin."

"I love you too."

Rin closed her eyes and placed her ear on his chest, listening to the small heart beat that erupted every second. They were back in their room and Sesshomaru held her protectively to his chest, his arms securely around her.

And just as Mai predicted, Rin finally drifted away with her unfailing faith.

_Moments._

_Our lives are a series of moments. Each one a journey to the end. Let them go. Let them all go._

_Moments. All gathering. _

_Towards just one._

* * *

**Thank you for reading. A lot of reviews.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Aunt who was diagnosed with Leukemia a week ago.**

**Love you Auntie Kay **


	17. their story was written in the stars

**I want to thank NekoxUsa, icegirljenni, Guest 1(guest), Taraah36, Guest 2(guest) ,Caloola, M(guest), Merry Mary(guest), Dragonsx, Guest 3(guest), chylenn, Red4Angel, Ms90sgirl for reviewing last chapter.**

_Chapter 17 (epilogue)_

their story was written in the stars

**4 years later**

The bright summer sun was shining down on Sesshomaru as he drove his mustang convertible through his old town in Japan. It has been four years since he had returned. Four years since Rin's death and every second he thought of her. Now he was back. To see everyone he had left behind.

He stopped at Rin's old house, having flashbacks of him and her kissing on the porch and the time he made her pissed. She was so cute when she was angry. Sesshomaru smirked at the memory. He knocked on the white door and was greeted by one of the nurses that helped Kaede. "Ah Mr. Takahashi, come in."

"Thank you," stepping into the welcoming home.

He's eyes looked at the steps imagining Rin rushing down them to embrace him in a hug, saying how much she missed him. He walked over to the couch and sat down, watching as Kaede shuffled to him. "Sesshomaru," she smiled. He got up and hugged the old woman lightly before sitting back down. "I heard you were back in town and was wondering if you would drop by."

"Yeah, I just came to say hi," he said. "I go back to the states tomorrow."

"Oh, well I'm glad you're here. I heard you got into medical school. I'm so proud of you," she paused. "Rin would have been proud of you too."

Sesshomaru smiled at her name. He could hear her now, saying how proud she was of him and how excited she was to do this with him.

"You know, I remember when Rin told me about you. She came home and said, 'Aunt Kaede, I think I'm in love and it's with the most unexpected person,' she was so happy."

"I've always loved her. Ever since the fifth grade, I've had crush on her. She was my dream girl and I was honored to spend time with her," he reached into his bad and pulled out a book. "Rin gave me this and I thought you should have it."

Kaede reach out and grabbed the book, immediately recognized it as her sister's book. "Oh, Sesshomaru. Thank you," she paused for a moment, placing the book on the side. "You know Sesshomaru, there are stories about love being written in the stars and not once in my life have I ever come across love like you and Rin's. Now I know that your love _was_written in the stars meaning it was fate for you two to fall in love."

She was right. It was fate and Sesshomaru was happy to hear it. "I'm sorry she didn't get her miracle."

"She did," Kaede replied. "It was you. Without you I really don't think she would have made it as far as she did."

He nodded and after a few cups of tea, he left. Next stop was the cemetery, the resting place of his wife. He was nervous to visit her but he knew she would be happy. He pulled to the side and got out, heading through the gates. Her grave stone was now in front of him.

Sesshomaru fell on his knees and placed her favorite flowers on her grave. His fingers traced her name just as the wind blew past him. She was here, he could feel it. "Hi, Rin," he smiled. "It's been awhile and I'm sorry I haven't visited. I got into medical school. I know what you're thinking…what took me so long? It just my mind was on other things that I had no time.

"You would love it on the east coast. I could bring you to New York City and we could get one of those crappy slices of pizza you always talked about. But trust me, they suck," he frowned. "I miss you."

He breathed hard. "Well I have one more stop to go to, the place where we first kissed. I was so nervous that night but the way you looked made me realize that you were the one for me and I didn't need to be nervous. I love you so much, Rin." With that he left.

He headed to the beach. To the same spot where he kissed Rin. Where he fell more in love with the girl of his dreams. And now he was standing in the exact spot it happened. It was dark too, with the stars over him making him smile. She was here with him. Everywhere he went, she was right beside him.

_Rin saved my life. She taught me everything. About life, hope, and the long journey ahead. I will always miss her._ The wind blew passed him. He could feel her warmth, her embrace, her kiss. _She's like the wind. I can't see it but I can feel it._

Then he looked at the starry sky and imagined Rin's smile. _But our love is like the stars. It's everywhere and everywhere I go, it follows, the wind follows….Rin follows._

_Forever._

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Thank you guys for the favs, follows, and reviews throughout this story. I wouldn't have done it without you all. I loved writing this. It was so much fun!**

**_In Loving Memory of_  
**

**_Auntie Kay_**

**(1938-2013)**

**.:Sapphire:.**


End file.
